Betrayal and Agony
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: Uminari City is a famous place for both humans and vampires who likes or don't mind to co-exist. And in the a certain part of the town, lives a family of 5, of which all are vampires. This family adopted 2 human children when they were 9 and they lived very peacefully until one day after years have passed... AU! OOC-ness. Might have some OCs.
1. Prologue

_**Edited on 26/10/12: - everything from here on are add-on notes – **_

_**Yawn~ Finally, I've completed my English papers for the final year examination so now I can totally get a Beta to help me in my stories ~  
**_

_**Ah, I've correct my mistakes in this chapter after re-reading it just now and realised that I made some horrible mistakes in here. I'll also be re-reading and editing each and every chapter until the most recent one from now on.  
**_

_**Notice: Finding a Beta whose writing style isn't much different from mine or is flexible enough to fit my style of writing. Since I have very horrible grammar and am very bad at spotting mistakes when proofreading at times, I do hope that I would get someone patient enough to stay with me until my horrible English has been corrected for each chapter. Thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN.**_

_**Warning: I would be altering the characters personalities as the story goes on to suit the plot. Read at your own risk. I'm sorry if you don't like the changes. By the end of the story, their personalities shouldn't be too different, because by then, the problem would already have been resolved.**_

* * *

_******A/N : Er... Well, nice to meet you. *bows* This is my first time writing a fanfiction online so please be kind to me. *Bows again* I would very much appreciate any useful comments to improve my story. I hope I won't bore you out though. Okay well... Lets start x**_

* * *

Betrayal and Agony

Prologue

**Fate's POV**

I was adopted into this family of 5 together with my twin sister, Alicia. I was living with insecure feelings at first. But, as months passed, I gradually got used to my new family. Even my twin sister became very good friends with Nanoha, who was of the same age as me and Alicia, in this family. I was closer to the older two, Kyouya and Miyuki, Nanoha's siblings.

This family was unique in a way that all of them were vampires. I wasn't scared of them but felt a little distant when the family of 5 drank blood during meals when I and Alicia ate normal food. I wanted to be like them, to be closer to them. That was what I strongly felt.

* * *

It was a normal day like usual and I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before heading downstairs for breakfast. Alicia, at this time was still sleeping sounding on the bed we shared. Straight after my wash-up, I hurried down to the dining table and saw that the food was already prepared for two people, Alicia and me.

I stood at the table for a while thinking about whether I should go back up to wake Alicia up but decided against it. "Alicia!" I heard a voice from behind and turned. It was Nanoha. It seems that she once again mistook me for my sister. I felt anger rising as I had a secret crush on her since very long ago.

"What is it? My sister is still asleep." I tried to act calm as I replied her.

"Ah! Did I make a mistake again?" she asked me while laughing and playing dumb with scratching her head.

I was really, really irritated by that and answered her in a very harsh tone despite feeling bad about having to do so, "Stop it! Do you really even try to get us right, this is the thousand and one time you made the mistake!"

"Nyahaha. You were actually counting those days?" she started to burst out laughing once again. I blushed at those words and thought that if I entertained her further, I would end up becoming all weird like her, so I ignored her reply and continued with breakfast.

"Drrrgg.." A dragging sound could be heard from beside me while I was eating and I was surprised; Nanoha had taken the seat beside me and sat down staring at me eating.

"Is the food really that nice?" Nanoha asked while she continued staring at me, this time moving closer and closer to me by the moment. Her face was reaching mine and so I flinched. "Whoa! Are you okay?!" I started choking straight after I flinched and she was panicking as she asked me.

"I'd be alright if you were a little more considerate!" I thought to myself as I quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen to grab a drink. Soon after I calmed down, she patted me on my back and once again I flinched. Annoyed by her ignorant attitude I could only sigh and walk away after I felt better.

* * *

Later that day, Alicia woke up and was playing, once again, with Nanoha. I could feel jealousy filling up in my heart. _"Why is she always so close with Nanoha!"_ I thought to myself as I clenched my fist and starting hugging my knees to my chest. My sister's really kind and caring towards me but I can't help being jealous of her at times like this.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

"Haaa…. Why must we have school today when I don't feel good?" I sighed as I walked at a slow pace to my school. Walking beside me was Alicia and behind me, Fate. We had become family a few years ago and now we are all going to the same school.

"But it sure is a good day isn't it!" Alicia exclaimed as she held my hand and pulled me to match her walking pace, leaving Fate behind. Feeling guilty, I slowed my pace down forcefully and Alicia had no choice but to follow me. I had a crush on Fate ever since the first time I saw her but I had no courage to tell her that. Therefore, I deliberately played as an innocent and ignorant girl while I became good friends with Alicia to hide my secret. And for some mysterious reason, I could differentiate the twins.

"Haaa…." I sighed once again.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard from the front. Wondering what had happened, I ran there while Fate and Alicia followed behind me. Reaching the scene, I saw a guy who looked around the same age as me with green eyes and blonde hair. He seemed to be searching for someone or maybe something. He wore a black suit and held a book in his hands. Then, he turned in my direction and walked towards me, or rather us; Fate, Alicia and me.

"I found you, Fate and Alicia." That boy started to speak as he took his free hand out and held Fate's hand, followed by Alicia's. I was shocked and wanted to give him a straight punch in his face right now, but I couldn't.

"What do you mean?" I immediately retained my anger, stepped forward and stretched my arm out in front of Fate and Alicia blocking him. "Don't touch these two so familiarly."

"Ohh? So you are…. I see." The boy pondered for a bit before turning around and walking away. "Well then, I'll see you again."

Just like that the boy left and the crowd dispersed. Though, a big dent could be seen on the floor in front of us once the crowd left. The boy was no joke; he definitely had some connection to my father who worked as a bodyguard and of course, Fate and Alicia too.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yea." Both Fate and Alicia replied at the same time, as expected of twins. Relieved, I continued to head to school with the both of them. This time, I held both their hands as we headed to school.

And…. That was the last time I ever walked to school with them.


	2. Fate 1

**Edited on 26/10/12: Corrected my mistakes.**

* * *

Betrayal and Agony

Chapter 1

**Nanoha's POV**

"Nanoha! Wake up!" a voice could be heard calling my name from below. Then it got closer and closer until I could hear it beside me. "Nanoha! You're going to be late for school!" the voice continued once again.

"Mmm….Miyuki-nee…?" I replied sloppily. "I thought it was a Sunday today..?" I asked still in my sleepy mode.

"Huh? It's still a Friday! Come on, stop dreaming and wake up!" Miyuki shouted directly into my ears.

"….." I remained silent as I took my two hands to cover my ears.

"Whatever. Do what you want. I'm NOT going to care about you anymore!" She stood up, turned towards the door and stomped out angrily. I felt a little bad for making her angry so early in the morning but I could only stagger to the bathroom to wash-up.

* * *

"What's for breakfast today?" I rubbed my eyes as I walked towards the dining table asking.

"Hmmm? It's your favorite Japanese style food." Mum replied from the kitchen, busy washing the dishes.

I sat down at the table and starting eating. Once I finished gulping down my food, since I thought I was going to be late, I hurriedly took my bag and rushed to the door to wear my shoes. "Ittekimasu!" I shouted from my position before opening the door and leaving for school.

It has already been 4 years since Fate and Alicia suddenly disappeared later that night. Now I'm already in my 3rd year of high school and there's still no news of them. My heart ached as I recalled those wonderful and peaceful days we had in the past, fooling around and having lots of fun.

"Nanoha!" a voice from behind called out to me and tapped me on my shoulder.

I turned around and greeted the owner of the voice, "Good Morning, Alisa."

"Alisa! What were you thinking! Don't just run across the road without thinking!" Another voice could be heard from behind. This time it's Suzuka.

"Suzuka, Good Morning." I greeted her. She waved her hand at me and nodded before she walked behind Alisa and gave her a little knocked on her head.

"Ita!" Alisa rubbed her head. "Mou….Suzuka-chan, I was just excited to see Nanoha and so I rushed here!" she whined.

"You see her everyday don't you!" Suzuka face palmed. "….And you only seem so excited when you're with Nanoha." She muttered.

"Hmmm…? What did you just sayyyy…?" Alisa teased.

"Ah mou! Nanoha, let's go!" Suzuka grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. "Alisa can do whatever you want!"

"Finally it's after school." I sighed. "Let's go." I called out to the two girls who sat in front and beside me.

"Ah, I forgot there was cleaning duty today! I'm sorry you can head back first." Alisa exclaimed all of a sudden and grabbed Suzuka with her.

I noticed something was off by her reply. But I decided to let it go since I knew that I had to be considerate at times for them, because they are a couple. I bend down to grab my bag, pushed my chair in and left the class for home.

* * *

On my way home, I was doing some window shopping as the shopping district was the path I needed to take to get home. As I looked into the windows, I remembered the days I did window shopping with Fate and Alicia. "Haaa….Why must things end up like this? That blonde guy... just who was he?" I sighed for the second time in the day. In order to get rid of those horrible memories of that guy, I shook my head a few times. Being back in reality I continued my way home.

Just as I was about to reach home, at the cross section of the road, a figure appeared all of a sudden. It was moving towards me at a slow and steady pace. However, being cautious, I took steps back as the figure approached me.

When the figure finally exited the shadows, I was shocked to see the girl with direct eye contact.

"F-fate-chan? Why are you here? And what are you doing holding a sword like that?" I was really, really happy to see her again but only questions of why and what filled my head.

"Don't be afraid. I'm really back." Fate answered me with a grin as she sheathed her blade. It somehow felt unnatural and I felt some kind of killing intent, but I thought it could be just my imagination.

* * *

When we reached home, my family immediately crowded around her, surrounding her with many questions. I, too, wanted to ask her the reason why she left and how she managed to end up back here, but I suppressed my curiosity and went up the stairs to my room. After changing into my home clothes after I bathed, I sat down on my bed and went into deep thought.

"Kyaa!" I screamed as I felt someone's sudden touch as I turned to the person. "F-fate-chan? What are you doing here? How did you managed to get out of that situation?" I was confused and surprised at her sudden appearance once again._ 'She was just down there surrounded by Mother and the others how did she manage to shake them off?'_ I thought to myself.

"Mou…Nanoha! You don't seem happy at all to see me!" She teased.

"N-no! I-I am! I really am!" I nervously replied as my heart pounded rapidly as I thought of her sudden touch. I was really happy that I could see her again, because she was my loved one, even though she knew nothing of my feelings. I could barely contain myself from trying to assault her, but I had to. I needed to ask her about what happened and get myself to help her follow up the 4 years gap that she had since she disappeared 4 years ago.

Fate giggled at my reaction. "You take things to seriously. I'm just joking."

The way she laughed made me turn red and I could only fidget with my fingers with my eyes towards the bed. I took a deep breath after a few minutes and decided to ask her about the past, "Fate-chan…May I ask you about what happened? I really want to know the truth. Why did you disappear all of a sudden?" I bombarded her with questions.

"Calm down, Nanoha." She took my hands gently and placed them at her chest. "I won't leave you ever again. So you can take your time to ask me questions." She reassured me with her soothing voice.

Just like that, we spent the night together in the same room, filling in each other on the things each of us had missed.

Her reason for leaving was simple: It was because she found out something about her parent's death and had to find out more no matter what, with her sister. And so they left the house without telling us anything. However, she never answered me how she managed to come back and what was her reason for coming back here after all those years that she left to find out about her parent's death.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you might be confused with the story but just read on and you clear your doubts.**


	3. Fate 2

_**Edited on 26/10/12: Corrected my mistakes.  
**_

**A/N : Well, I present to you chapter 2 of Betrayal and Agony. It's a little short because it's not the main plot but another POV, Sorry! Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Betrayal and Agony****  
**

Chapter 2

**Third person's POV**

"It's been years since I've seen this town. It seems that many things have change. I wonder how Nanoha's been doing these years…." Fate muttered to herself as she strolled along the streets into the shopping district.

"Ah… This sure is nostalgic…." Fate raised her left hand to touch the glass of the shop she just strolled by. "In the past, Sister, me and Nanoha used to come to the shopping district to do some window shopping. It was really fun… So why do things have to change…" Fate's nostalgic expression changed into a very sad looking face.

"Ahh…This path too… It's nostalgic… We used to come to this alley to play early in the morning. Even I said it was dangerous, they always ignore my warnings." Fate laughed to herself as she thought of the past days.

"Crack!" Suddenly a sound was heard from behind her and she immediately drew the sword she had on her. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Fate shouted, but there was no response. Fate turned around to confirm that there was no one around her and that was when she saw Nanoha's figure.

"Nanoha." She whispered to herself before taking steps forward to approach her. She took slow and steady steps forward. When she finally got out of the shaded area, she could see Nanoha's figure very clearly. However, Nanoha's expression didn't look happy at all. Fate immediately stopped a few steps away from Nanoha. She could tell that the girl was terrified at her appearance.

Fate tried to calm herself down before speaking. But before she could open her mouth, Nanoha started bombarding her with questions. "F-fate-chan? Why are you here? And what are you doing holding a sword like that?"

Fate immediately tried to get rid of her previous killing intent. "Don't be afraid. I'm really back." Fate answered her with a grin as she sheathed her blade.

* * *

When they reached home, Nanoha's family immediately crowded around Fate and surrounded her with many questions. After changing into her home clothes after she bathed, Nanoha sat down on her bed and went into deep thought.

"Kyaa!" Nanoha screamed as she felt someone's sudden touch as she turned to the person. "F-fate-chan? What are you doing here? How did you manage to get out of that situation?" Nanoha was confused and surprised at her sudden appearance once again.

"Mou…Nanoha! You don't seem happy at all to see me!" Fate teased.

Fate giggled at my reaction. "You take things to seriously. I'm just joking."

"N-no! I-I am! I really am!" Nanoha nervously replied as her heart pounded rapidly as she thought of Fate's sudden touch. Nanoha was really happy that she could see her again, because she was her loved one, even though she knew nothing of Nanoha's feelings. Nanoha could barely contain herself from trying to assault Fate, but she had to. Nanoha needed to ask Fate about what happened and she needed to help Fate follow up the 4 years gap that she had since she disappeared 4 years ago.

"Fate-chan…May I ask you about what happened? I really want to know the truth. Why did you disappear all of a sudden?" Nanoha bombarded her with questions.

"Calm down, Nanoha." She took Nanoha's hands gently and placed them at her chest. "I won't leave you ever again. So you can take your time to ask me questions." She reassured Nanoha.

Just like that, Fate and Nanoha spent the night together in the same room, filling in each other on the thing each of them had missed.

Fate's reason for leaving was simple: It was because she found out something about her parent's death and had to find out more no matter what, with her sister. And so they left the house without telling Nanoha's family anything. However, she never answered Nanoha how she managed to come back and what was her reason for coming back here after all those years that she left to find out about her parent's death.


	4. Fate 3

A/N : I present to you chapter three of the story! Enjoy ! I'll probably be releasing 2 chapters a day during this holiday.

Chapter 3

**Fate's POV**

"Yuuno Scrya." I called out to the blonde boy who was leaning against the wall at the very spot from before earlier in the day. He was still holding the same book from before, but this time he seems to be reading it. Alicia hid behind me as I approached the blonde guy. "You seem to know something about us. Tell me what you know." I demanded.

"Oh-ho. I see. I see. I didn't expect you to come here tonight since the hint I gave you wasn't that obvious. As expected, you really are her children." The guy straightened his back, closed the book he was reading and continued. "Alright, follow me."

"Where to? Can't you just tell us everything you know right here?" I replied while feeling annoyed by that attitude of his.

"Oh no. I have to show you some things for you to actually understand everything that I'll be saying." The blonde guy replied. "Ah, and call me Yuuno if you would. It would be quite awkward to be having you call me whatever you want."

"Fine. Yuuno, bring us to that place of yours and tell us everything you know. I don't have time to be entertaining you the whole day." I clicked my tongue as I replied him.

* * *

**At Yuuno's hideout,**

"Wait here for a moment. I'll need to change out of these clothes."

"Hurry up will you."

"Oh come on, don't be so in a rush to know. You would definitely change your mind after hearing everything that I'll be telling you. Haha." Yuuno said sarcastically before leaving to change.

"Onee-chan. Do you really wan to know about the truth? Didn't you say you weren't interested in such things?" I asked my twin sister, Alicia, worriedly.

"No, I've changed my mind. If that guy knows something about our parents, we have the very right to know about everything!" Alicia's expression was slightly twisted when she said this very sentence. I was shocked at the sudden change to my usually kind sister.

"Okay, okay. Enough of the small chats and let's start. Follow me." The blonde clapped his hands as he stood out the door he just came in from.

"W-what is all this!" I shouted at my maximum voice as I looked around the room. This room was really disgusting. It was filled with many, many different species in experimental tanks. There were even humans among them. They were sub-merged in the experimental tanks and there were tubes connected all over them. "Utterly disgusting! Who would do such a thing to these things in here!" I thought to myself trying my very best to retain my anger.

As I continued to be deep in my thoughts a voice continued, "Disgusting isn't it. Sure is. These are indeed experiments of different species by a certain someone."

"What do you mean? It can't be that my parents were also used for these experiments, can they?" I could no longer retain my anger, it was about to burst. I could see that even my kind sister had this very twisted face on her, like she wanted to seriously murder someone this instant.

"No. That is one thing that you're wrong about." The blonde guy paused for a moment, walked to one of the tanks, placed his hands on the glass and continued, "These are experiments by your very own mother. Your father was killed by her when he opposed her."

I couldn't believe my very own hears. What did he just say? My mother, she did what? I felt like darkness was pulling me in. I tried my very best to open my mouth and deny the truth, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" suddenly my sister shouted at the very top of her voice. "MOTHER WILL NEVER DO SUCH A THING! SHE WILL NEVER!" Alicia shouted again and again. It felt like she was about to break, and she really did. Her face was so twisted that I could not even think that she was the same kind old sister I had. And out of no where, my sister took out a knife, probably hidden under her clothes before she followed me, and started charging at the blonde guy. I immediately jump in front of her, "YAMETE, ONEE-CHAN!" I shouted at her, hoping she would regain her normal self. But it failed and she continued charging at us.

At the very last moment I closed my eyes, hoping that she would stop but only heard a loud painfully cry. "Ughhhhhh!" the voice came from the front of where I was standing. I opened my eyes, only to see the blonde guy bleeding profusely in front of me. He had his chest area stabbed very deeply. Seeing that my head went blank and I charged towards my sister unarmed. At that very moment, my vision went blank.

* * *

"…chan…."

"…..ate-chan…."

"Fate-chan….!"

My head throbbed as I heard a voice that kept calling out to me. I slowly opened my eyes only to see Nanoha in front of me with a worried look. I slowly supported my body with left hand as I pulled myself up to sit on the bed, while holding my throbbing head with my right.

"Fate-chan! Are you alright? You seem be sweating a lot when you were sleeping. Did you have a nightmare or something?" The girl voice sounded so gentle and of kindness.

I nodded my head as I replied her, "Yea. I'm fine. It's just some dream about the past." I took my right hand of my head and reached out for one of her hands and tapped it gently. "Don't worry. I'm really fine. You should go get some breakfast before me." I reassured her and smiled.

"Okay, if you say so. Hurry up and come down too! If you don't your breakfast is going to be gone!" she teased as she showed her teeth when she smiled mischievously.

* * *

After she left the room, I staggered to the bathroom. In the bathroom, I stared at the mirror thinking of my sister. "Onee-chan. Why did you do such a thing? Now there's no turning back." I grasped my chest as pain started welling up again. I pulled up my shirt and stared deeply at the scar I've gotten, probably given to me by sister at that time, and used one of my hands to touch it gently. "I wished we never meet that guy. Because of him, you became a murderer."

* * *

I walked down the stairs carefully as my head was still throbbing. "Fate-chan! Hurry up! We're going to be late if you don't!" Nanoha called out to me.

"Yes, yes." I finally manage to reach the table and sat down beside her before I starting eating.

"Ittekimasu!" Nanoha and I said in unison before walking out the door. Nanoha and I left for school. It will be the very first time in a very long time that I'll be going to school with her. And now, I'll be a high school 3rd year student. Also, it seems that I'm in the same class as Nanoha and sitting right behind her. This is all thanks to her for arranging that very special spot for me and leaving that spot only for me, like she knew that I would definitely be back some day.

* * *

A/N : Wow! Things have gone all serious suddenly! Hope I didn't do it too weirdly. Well I really would expect more useful comments so that I can improve this story further. To be honest, I don't think this will be a very long story because of the plot. I hope to be writing more NanoFate stories next time! Thank you for reading, I should be going now, or else I'll be rambling on and on!


	5. Fate 4

A/N : Okay so let's welcome the 4th chapter of this series. Enjoy !

Chapter 4

**Fate's POV**

"….ey! … ake …p…! …"

"Hey! ….Wake up! …"

"HEY! I SAID WAKE UP!"

"Hmm….?" I opened my eyes. "W-Whoa! W-who are you?" And what I saw was a girl's face right in front of me that I jumped back instinctively and shouted.

"Oh my, you sure are rude. I brought you all the way here and that's the reaction you give me?" A purple-colored hair girl placed her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"HEY, SUBARU! I told you not to disturb her! Her injuries just closed up, don't make things worse!" Another brown-haired girl, most probably the girl's friend, scolded her as she was packing some things up. It looked like a first-aid kit. After she packed up, she came in front of me, bends down and placed her right hand on my hand while her left hand was placed on her own head. "Your fever seems to have gone down. But you shouldn't move around too suddenly yet. Your wounds might open up. It was a very serious one after all. Well, you should be fine now."

When she said that, I didn't know what she was talking about until I saw my own body. I looked down and saw my body wrapped in a bandage around the chest area. This time I tried moving. "O-ouch! What's this!" The pain was so intense that I felt like I could have died from it the moment I realized it.

"Oi, oi. She told you not to move around too suddenly didn't she?" The purple-haired girl, possibly named "Subaru", hurried to support me up. I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital, in a single's person ward.

"SUBARU!" the brown-haired girl shouted at "Subaru" once again. "So what's your name? I'm Teana. Teana Lanster. That girl's Subaru Nakajima." She immediately changed her attitude and faced me as she asked for my name.

"….Fate… Fate Testarossa." I answered nervously as my hands gripped each other tightly.

"So…Fate-san, I guess you should be wondering what happened." She stood up and walked to the window. "Subaru and I were wandering around that area because we were lost and happen to come about an experimental room, the one you were found in. Your injury to your chest was indeed very serious so I immediately took some actions to wrap your injuries up while Subaru called for the ambulance. When the ambulance came, you were really in a danger as you already lost a lot of blood, but I guess you were really lucky that the hospital wasn't far from there. So they rushed you to the emergency room for a surgery the moment they reached the hospital. And so it's been a few days since then. Well, that's about it. The details in between don't really mind." Teana recalled as she looked out the window telling me about how I ended up here.

"Er...Then…Did you happen to see another girl who is identical to me when you found me?" I was still curious about my sister's whereabouts even though this wound was probably made by her.

"Eh?...Well, no. Sorry about that. But I'm glad you're really fine." Teana walked to the chair beside me took her bag that was left on it and continued, "Then I guess we'll be going. I left my contact with the doctor. You can get it from him before you leave the hospital when you're all recovered." Just like that they left after saving my life.

* * *

"Mmmmm…" I open my eyes only to realize that it was only a dream about the past. A continuation of the previous dream I had yesterday. I blinked a few times, rubbed my eyes and was about to get off the bed when I felt some soft beside me with my right hand. "N-N-Na-Nanoha!" I was truly shocked when I saw her beside me on the bed. It couldn't have been that I slept on her bed again since my memory clearly tells me that I fell asleep on my own bed!

Ah! Wait a minute….So that's what happened…. My face turned red the moment I remembered the real situation that took place yesterday. "Ahh…Just why does she have to fall asleep here!" My face turned even redder that it could even compare with a dark red chili. Even though I said that, inside my heart, I truly am glad that she was by my side. Even if she didn't know about my feelings, even if sleeping together when we could be already called young adults could be called embarrassing or even if the one she likes is my sister, I'm still glad that she was by my side. My heart flutters every time I see her. Her sleeping face was always so cute. She's always beside me when I need her even though I never needed to say anything to indicate that. She really is kind. In fact, too kind for someone like me to have her all to myself.

* * *

I got off the bed, washed my face, brushed my teeth and was ready to go down for breakfast, but after seeing the sword that I had been with for the last 4 years, I went into deep thoughts. "Thank you for being with me these 4 years. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to get so strong. Well, I'm not bragging but at least now I can protect Nanoha!" I muttered to myself happily not noticing the girl behind had already woken up.

"Ho-ho…..Hmm… I see. Protect me huh?" she started teasing me.

"W-whoa! N-N-Na-Nanoha! When did you!" I turned around before I jumped back while hugging my precious sword. "P-Please don't stand there like that, eavesdropping about what I said!" My face turned red once again as I scolded her.

"Nyahaha. No worries. No worries. I won't tell anyone about that. But….." Suddenly Nanoha jumped at me, causing the both of us to fall on the cold, hard floor together. "You must prepare for the consequences for saying that!"

"W-wait! No. Stop, not now!" I shouted at her while trying to push her away from me.

Not even waiting for me to prepare myself, she…. BIT DOWN HARD ON MY NECK! "O-ouch! I stop you to wait! Why did you!" noticing that she won't let go of me no matter what, I gave up and just laid down quietly, waiting for her to finish her "meal".

"Delicious! Haha. You really do taste like your sister!" she licked her lips straight after she finished.

"Mou! Don't do that again when I am telling you to wait!" my face flushed in anger as I lectured her before we headed down together.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know I said that I would probably post 2 chapters a day. I guess that have to be changed to maybe 1 chapter per day? It's really a busy year, so yea. I like write stories, but time is just too precious for now at least. *bows* Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	6. Fate 5

Chapter 5

**Nanoha's POV**

On our way to school,

"Ne ~ Nanoha. Why do you always eat breakfast like me? When you don't even need to?" Fate asked me as she tilted her head sideways to think.

"Well…. Just for fun I guess." I answered her without thinking much since no matter how I answered her, it would be a lie. But that's because I definitely can't tell her the truth! How am I supposed to say that it's because you eat it so deliciously that I also want to taste the same food that you like very much? It would very much sound like a confession. Haa….. It really is very hard for me to keep up this farce any longer. Just drinking her blood isn't enough but I've got no choice, other than that! How I wish she would just realize this on her own! "Haa…." I sighed as I thought of more and more ridiculous things.

"Nanoha? Are you okay? Do you feel anemic or anything?" Fate stuck her head in front of me, asking worriedly.

At that very moment I frowned. "Why do you always do such things without thinking of the consequences and about other's feelings?" I muttered to myself.

"Hm?" the clueless girl stood in front of me still waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm fine. Let's hurry or we're really going to be late at this rate." I continued walking after I regained my composure.

* * *

"Haa….It's going to be valentine's soon. I wonder if I should just use this chance to confess to her. She might disappear again one day…. No- no! Don't think of such unless things. She promised me didn't she? Ah… But what if she stays away from me after my confession…. ARGHH! Just what am I suppose to do?" I thought of many, many ridiculous things as I sat at my desk staring out the window.

"HEY! I SAID HEY! It's your turn to read!" a voice could be heard from afar. Ah… W-wait a minute! Aren't we in class right now? What am I doing? Stupid, stupid, wake up from this daydream now! I mentally punched myself awake.

"Huh? Alisa?" I looked around the class and realized that everyone was staring at me. "S-sorry!" I quickly stood up and apologized to the class who was waiting all along for me.

* * *

After school, we went to a café to have lunch and chat as Alisa and Suzuka had decided to befriend Fate and update her on the different things that she missed out for school or for other things. I followed them only to make that they wouldn't do anything stupid, such as telling her about my feelings for her, since I told them all about it last year's valentine. Ahh-ahh.. I felt so stupid as I face-palmed myself while they continued to chat among themselves. Why did I even tell them anything? Why? WHYYYY? Now I can't even take my eyes of them for even a second!

"Ahh…Sorry, I need the washroom." Fate suddenly interrupted my thoughts as she left for the bathroom after stating that.

I immediately took this chance to tell the two lovers to not tell her anything about my feelings. Fortunately, they agreed to do at the very cost of my wallet to be empty this month as they ordered so many things since it was my treat. Well at least I got my secret kept that I have no worries now!

* * *

And so after the time in the café, all of us headed home. When we reached home, Fate surprised me with a very, very big question!

"Nanoha. Can I sleep with you in the same room from now on?" Her face was a little flushed when she said that but I guess there was no real reason for that. As it was a embarrassing question, anyone would have blushed.

I sighed once again before answering, "Yea, you can." I simply couldn't have any expression on my face at all as I knew that she just wanted to feel secure and nothing else.

Just like any other day, nothing much had happened, other than the fact that I managed to drink her blood today. Well, not like I really expected anymore from her. So we just went to sleep after we did our homework, on the same bed that is.

How I wish these days would never end. How I wish that she would be by my side forever and forever. How I wished that she didn't disappear with her sister 4 years ago. How I wish…. This family would always be so peaceful… How I wish…. She could become my slave so that I could command her anything I wished and do everything to make her stay by my side, safe forever and forever …

* * *

Days and months passed, the thought of me wanting to convert her into my being never left my mind at all, not even for a single second. Blood… If I gave her enough blood, she would become a being like me, with fangs, drink blood and even be immortal. I want to do it so badly but I endured, knowing that she trusted me and I could not bear to see that sad face of hers. If I wanted her to become a vampire, I hope that she would be the one to ask of me for it. Not wanting to hurt her or betray her, I tried my very best to maintain my act of having no feelings for her.

"_Blood, Blood. I wanted more of her blood. Being addicted to it and craving hard for it. Even though it was my first time ever drinking her blood. Please come to me. Soon. Of your own will, or I will break."_

I curled up in my bed hugging my body with my arms cross over my shoulders own both side, enduring the cravings as Fate slept peacefully beside me. Her face so gentle that of an angel. I could never imagine the face she would make if I ever betrayed her expectations of me.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"Oh Christ! What are YOU doing here?" I turned to the girl who sat down in the seat in front of me, without waiting for me to allow her. Her name was Nova if I remembered it correctly. She was a very persistent girl when it came to her acquaintances roaming around the streets doing nothing, or even sitting down in a café relaxing. She really hated people who wasted their time doing so, to her guts. She only moved to this town not long ago and she was already so comfortable as to lecture or nag at those acquaintances of hers. "_Oh, how I pity them." _I sighed softly.

And so, it was expected that she would have come up to me sooner or later, catching me "wasting" my time away in the town. Well, I can't really blame her since it was her personality. It was quite unique though. Since, in the current era, it was rare to see someone so open like her. As this world, was advancing very well in terms of technology and stuff. Not like I cared very much for those.

Well how did I get to know is probably what your thinking, right? Let's flashback a little while she continues her "LONG" lecture with me.

* * *

Three years ago,

I managed to recover fully in a year from that very horrible wound of mine and was finding a place to settle in for the time being. This was when I saw Nova standing in the middle of the cross section turning 360 degrees a few times, like she was searching for someone. I was curious so I went up to ask her if anything was wrong.

Do you know what she asked me?

"What are you doing here? Aren't you wasting your time bothering others?" she lectured me. It was funny how she could say that and yet her actions contradicted what she did. Asking her why she does so bothering others even though it a "waste" of her time, she answered me, "That is because I have already wasted half my life doing wasteful things that I now I just want to let others know about how that could make them regret in years time."

She never changed much even after another year passed when we met again, on the streets this time. Somehow, I felt comfortable being with her despite that attitude and personality of hers and stayed in contact with her until now.

Oh, by the way, she IS a vampire. She taught me everything I needed to know and taught me how to fight. However, she never asked me for anything in return. She does not drink my blood, saying that she only drink from blood packs from hospitals. She stated that she was a pure blood and had been living for hundreds of years.

Why did she help me if she was a vampire then?

As I said, she really hated people wasting their lives away. So, she really appreciated my attitude of wanting to learn more and more, that she forgot the very fact that she was different from me and treated me normally. She even gave me a blade which I really treasured, holding on to it dearly even until now, without a single scratch on it.

Okay enough of the past, let's head back to the present.

* * *

When I finished reminiscing the past, she had finish her lecture. I nodded my head the whole time, while my mind was somewhere off, thinking of the past. She seems to realize that I had been dreaming but still continued the whole way. Ssmiled and said gently, "You really don't change do you. Always doing what you think is right for others to be happy and never thinking about yourself. Much to my surprise, that you even made it through all this way just to get your sister back. Sure is touching." She giggled as she ended the sentence quickly before leaving. "See you again somewhere."

I nodded a little before I waved at her telling her goodbye.


	7. Fate 6

Chapter 6

**Nanoha's POV**

"Tap, tap, tap" the sound of footsteps was heard as I rubbed my sleepy eyes open and dragged my body towards the bathroom to get ready for an outing with Fate.

_I guess some of you wondered why I could fall asleep. Well, I did state that. But everyone had different ways of sleeping don't they? I slept, but I couldn't dream. Everything would be pitched black from the moment I closed my eyes, till the very moment before I open my eyes. Robots don't sleep do they? They just shut down completely with wires placed all around them. Zombies too, they don't sleep, they could close their eyes like mine and "act" to sleep. _

Enough of that, let's head on down. I was really hungry. For blood that is. Don't mind me thinking all sorts of weird things like blood and blood and more blood. I just love it. Can't help it can I? I'm a vampire after all.

Just walking down the stairs and smelling the shampoo essence around Fate's body made me think back to months ago, when I had my first time of drinking her blood. Its taste was so indescribable. However, I did think that it was strange for Fate to have such a taste. Why? That is because of the fact that this taste probably only existed in INCREDIBLY strong humans. The taste of power in their blood, drinking it would also make me gain lot of power. But, she had it. I didn't feel any strange from her other than the time when she had finally come back home. A very intense killing intent felt as she approached me slowly. It might just be my imagination as the feeling immediately disappeared the moment she spoke to me.

"Fate-chan, are you free today?"

She turned around to answer me, with a piece of bread in her mouth. _'So cute!'_ I thought to myself. " Vea, I emm… Vut, vhy?" the words were a little off their pronunciation but I was able to make them out.

"Since it's been year's that we get to be together again…. Would you like … to come with me to the arcade?"

She dropped the bread out a little shocked from my request before she picked it up from the floor. "Sure, but, why the arcade?"

"_SHIT! Her previous actions were just so cute that I didn't think before I spoke!" _

I fidgeted around trying to clear the misunderstanding and restated, "Would you… like to come to the amusement park with me?"

"Yea." She paused for a moment as her eyes widened as she watched my movements before replying once again.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

'_I didn't expect her to ask me out all of a sudden. What should I do? My heart isn't ready!" _Fate thought to herself as she searched through her closer in her room, with her head stuck deep inside it. _'What should I wear?' _

"Fate-chan? Are you ready?"

Just before I could answer or get ready, she opened the door. Immediately, I dropped the clothes that I was holding in my hands, frowned at her appearance. '_Wonderful! And beautiful!'_

"Fate-chan? Are you ready?" she repeated the question as she walked in front of me, waving her right hand in front of face.

"Eh? Ah… No, sorry. Wait a few minutes. I'll be right down there, okay?" I grabbed her shoulders turned her towards the door and pushed her out of my room.

* * *

After I managed to decide on my clothes and accessories, I debated whether or not to take my sword with me. In the end, I didn't take my sword and went down stairs to where Nanoha was.

"Fate-chan!" she paused for a moment, scanning my whole body before continuing. "You look so cute! Come on let's go!"

Just like that, we took the bus and walked a few hundred more meters before reaching the amusement park. She dragged me around the amusement park like a little kid. I could tell that she was really having fun and finally, we stop for a little break.

"Fate-chan? Let's ride ON the ferris wheel later, can we?"

"Huh?" I looked down at my drink, took it to my mouth and took a sip. "You mean you literally want to sit on it?"

"Yea! Of course! Don't you think it will be fun?"

I thought how ridiculous she was and could only nod my head since I knew that no matter what, I couldn't stop her.

So….

"Woooo! The wind sure is nice." She smiled at me as she grabbed some of her snacks that she bought earlier, stuffing them into her mouth.

"WAIT A MINUTE THERE! You sure did say you want to ride ON it. But why are you also eating those snacks while you're up here, with your wings exposed and me sitting on YOUR lap?" I suddenly couldn't figure out anything about her that I exploded at her.

"Aw….Ignore those small details would you? Enjoy the ride and the wind. You can also enjoy me if you want?" she playfully jabbed me.

I face-palmed as I sighed while shaking my head. "Forget it. Just forget it."

* * *

When we reached home, in our room, she immediately ran to the bed and fell flat on it, facing down.

"Puahhh!" She breathed out on the bed. "Today sure is a fun day! Thank you for coming with me, Fate-chan."

Just hearing that made my face flush and I turned away, "Y-Yea….. It's nothing. We can always go out together like this again."

"But it will never be like what I always wanted." She muttered, thinking that I didn't hear her, but I did. I didn't know what she was saying she I decided to just ignore it and let her think that I didn't hear anything.

I went to get a bath after that and was lying down on my bed drying my hair when Nanoha also finished her bath and settled down beside me. I could hear and feel her sniff me near my neck.

"Fate-chan…. Can I?" she asked for my permission.

"Yea, you can." I allowed her and she anxiously bit deep down my neck, sucking my blood. It has been a few months since she asked me for my blood. This was only the second time she drank from me, but I could already feel her emotions when she's drinking from me. The feeling was a little strange, mixed with many, many different emotions. Like as if she was really sad yet angry, angry yet happy, happy yet anxious. I could never figure out her feelings even though I could feel them so clearly, flowing into me as part of her was connected with me.

Just as she finished drinking from me, I shot her a question. "Nanoha, why are you always having a kind sad feeling with you when you drink from me?"

Her eyes widen for a second before returning to normal. "I see, so it's true that you can feel my emotions when I'm drinking from you. It's rare for a human to be able to do that, but if it is you, then that's not really surprising."

"Then…. Can you tell me the truth? Please, I want to know everything." I desperately begged her even though knowing that it was impossible.

But, much to my amazement, she answered my question truthfully, "That's because, I like you. Not as a sister, but as a person." She slowly backed away from me. "I want to drink your blood everyday, and not let anyone have it."

Being too surprised at her confession, I opened and closed my mouth, trying my very best to say something. But nothing comes out.

"It's okay. I know you don't like me that way. I don't really mind having it one-sided." Her expression showed the opposite from what she had stated.

"I like you too. Not as a friend, not as a sister, but as a person." I unknowingly tried to counter what she said.

"Really?"

"Really. So please, don't be afraid. You can do what you want." I reassured her.

I knew that it was hard for her to believe me and for me to believe her all of a sudden. Since, she had always been so close to my twin sister that I can't help but think of it somewhere deep inside me. That the one she liked all long was Alicia and not me. Thinking that, she only said those words because my sister wasn't her for her to say so. Thinking that, everything that she said to me since I've came back was all a lie and all of it were only for my sister and only her. But, I had no choice. I had to agree to it, because I've longed wished for this day to come. I know I'm being selfish, still I don't care.

Just like that, we slept in each other's arms, comforting one another and never left each other until the next day came.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

"Fate-chan, hurry up." I am really, really anxious. I want to hurry and walked with her to school, holding hands. This time not as a sister or friend, but as a lover, so I could only jumped around happily in the spot I was at.

"Yea, I'm coming." she shouted back at me, from our room.

She seemed to be busy tying a cloth over her beloved sword so she could bring it with her to school. I don't really know how she got that, but knew that it was precious to her. That made me a little jealous of the person who gave her that! _'Lucky person.' _I pouted to myself as I thought of the person.

"I'm ready." Just as I was deep in my thoughts, Fate was already ready and standing right in front of me.

We walked to school with Suzuka and Alisa and had Alisa nagging at us all the way since Fate and I were holding hands, while in a school uniform. Alisa probably thought that it was a bad reputation for our school or maybe jealous of it. That is because she never held hands with Suzuka before while walking to school!

* * *

During break time, we had lunch together, the four of us. I was feeding Fate even though she rejected that at first, but later decided to just accept it. Somehow, I just had to do that with her since it was my wish all along.

You are probably thinking I have too many wishes. Well yes…. I do! Unfortunately, it doesn't seem that even a quarter of my wishes are fulfilled just yet… I feel a little sorry for Fate having to fulfill all these wishes of mine but was actually really happy deep inside.

'_Haha. Thinking of her expression if I told her that sure is fun.' _

"Nanoha?" She interrupted my EVIL thoughts.

"Yes?" I smiled at her meekly.

"You know…. You're stuffing food into my nose and not my mouth now." I blushed dark red from that.

"S-Sorry! I was just thinking of some things." I apologized as I took my handkerchief to wipe the mess off her face.

"Oh-ho…. You sure are naughty." Alisa jabbed me knowing that I was thinking about THOSE kinds of things.

"Nyahaha." My signature laughed came out.

* * *

Later that day, Fate had gone to visit the Kendo club and so I headed off home first.

"Nanoha Takamachi." A voice called out to me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nova. I've came to warned you about something. You are to leave that girl, Fate Testarossa, in a week's time. Or else, our organization will exterminate your family from this world." The girl introduced herself before stating some kind of nonsensical requests before fading into the darkness in the alley.

"Just what does she mean by leave Fate-chan? I can't do that! Father and mother wouldn't either! Just watch you. I'll hunt you down and make you spill everything for me." I muttered to myself as I clenched my fists tight.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry after this chapter, I might slow down a little as I am currently thinking of how to create the next chapter that will be very intense. As you can see, there will be trouble soon for the characters, so I'll need to think of how to make them interesting. *bows* Thank you for reading anyway!**


	8. Fate 7

Chapter 7

**Fate's POV**

"Nanoha?" I called out to her while tapping her shoulders, but there was no respond. "Hey. Nanoha?"

"H-huh? Eh?"

"Are you okay? It seems that you've been spacing out a lot these days. Did something happen?" I worriedly asked.

"Nothing much. Hey, Fate-chan can you tell me about everything? I want to know what happened after you disappeared."

I was surprised that she suddenly wanted to know about the past even though she told me days ago, that she didn't mind me not talking about it until I was really prepared to. "Why? Did you change your mind about the previous promise?"

"No-no! I just…. Never mind if you don't want to." She shook her head hard as let go of my hand that she had been holding all along.

I patted her on her head to comfort her. "No. I will tell you everything. But before that, can we get home to have some dinner? I'm hungry." My stomach growled as I replied her.

After dinner, we went to the room and sat down on the bed, side by side. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist. Then, I slowly explained everything to her about my past. Hours gone by as I almost reached the end of the story.

"And so…. The last part you should know it well. I came back here and met you at that cross section." I ended the boring talk and took my hand off her waist and went to stroke her hair. "Well, so…. Is there anything you want to know?" I smiled as I whisper into her ears playfully.

"Hyaa! Stop that!" she jumped up in shock. "I know that you told me the truth and I won't ask anymore about your past. So just please answer me this, okay?" she paused for a moment, walked to the window, opened the grills and stared out it. "Is there anyone chasing you?"

"Huh? Why? I never ran into any enemies these past 4 years." I answered immediately.

"But….That was a person, named Nova, who came looking for me, telling me to leave you before next Monday or else my family will be in trouble. I don't think they're kidding, but my family isn't going to lose so easily. So… I've decided to stay with you no matter what. I've already told my family about this. You're the last to find out." She spilled out.

"Okay, so this person was the one bothering you all along? Even though you said your family wouldn't lose so easily, you were worried?" I walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her neck from the back and hugging her. "Don't be silly, I will be fine. You heard my story right? Now you should be relieved that I can protect myself."

"Okay. I'll trust you." She took my hands from the front and brought them to her face, nuzzling on them.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

'_Even though Fate said that, I can't help but worry! It's already Monday today! It's already evening too! Our parents said that they would be out today to inspect the town about this but aren't back yet!'_ my head was full of worries.

"Nanoha, come here and sit down. There's no use walking back and forth the door to wait for them. If they are back, we will hear the door from here."

"B-but!" I don't know why, but Fate doesn't seem to be worried at all. '_Just what is her heart made of!' _

"Nanoha? Come on, if you don't come here in 5 seconds, I will go there and get you here." She commanded.

I reluctantly went to her side and sat down beside her on the couch. "Mou! Fate-chan no baka!" I scolded her.

"Why? I'm worried too you know?"

"You don't seem like it at all!" I pointed out.

Her expression immediately saddened and I felt guilty for doing that. I knew that because of what happened 4 years ago, she can't seem to show her real emotions fully to others or even to me yet. I even accepted that fact mentally, a few days ago when we became lovers. '_How could I forget that!' _I mentally slapped myself.

"Sorry, please don't be sad." I raised my hands and brought them over her shoulders and brought her close to me.

* * *

Finally, at around 8pm, a call was heard. I rushed over to pick up the phone. "Nanoha, it's going to be a tiring day today. Brace yourself and try your best to fend off the enemies near our home. This is going to be a long battle, remember to replenish your blood and take some blood packs with you before going out."

It seems that enemies were already surrounding our house but they couldn't come in or break in because our house was coated with a magical barrier using our powers. They only had a chance to strike us when we were out and it also seems that they missed it in the morning, because I skipped school today with Fate. "Fate-chan, get ready." She nodded.

After replenishing my blood with blood packs instead of her blood, as she had to fight too, I took some spare blood packs with me. We headed out to the park nearby, to make that we had a wide-open space to fight through the day.

Just like we thought, the enemies chased after us, no knowing that they were lured into one area. '_We can fight to our very best here, without caring to destroy this place since no one is here.'_ I launched my first large scaled attack after concentrating a few seconds to activate it.

"Star light breaker!" I shouted.

The different areas in the park exploded where ever the enemy gathered.

"Who are these people?" Fate shouted to make sure I could hear her.

"I don't know! But I'm very sure they are after you for some reason. That's why they wanted to eliminate the Takamachi family who are your shelter!" I shouted back.

"I see. Let's leave that thinking for later, I'll find out where they're coming from, can you manage it here?"

"Yea, sure. Leave it to me." I bragged.

We separated and each going to play our roles. I stayed in the park, scanned the area and used my magic attacks to immobilize them. I went to one of the bodies in the area, inspected the body and realized they were all either vampires or zombies.

The zombies were a really rare kind in this world but it seemed that this organization had an army of them. In order to get rid of all of them completely and thoroughly, I had no choice but to send them to the after world again.

"Barrier!"

The numbers were increasing and I was getting lesser time to activate my wide range magic attacks. Having no choice, I switched to middle range attacks. About an hour later, the number finally decreased and the reinforcements slowed down. I guess it had to be Fate; she found the source and is trying her best to get rid of it. Not wanting to disappoint her when she comes back, my motivation suddenly increased and my attacks became quicker and harsher.

The day that finally turned to night, felt like centuries had passed. It was really tiring and my blood packs were already running out. I guess I should say that I was lucky that only a few remained. I only had to clear these few out and I get to go back home to enjoy my shower. Fate had also finished destroying the source and is back to help to me.

After the intense battle that lasted hours, we cleared up the 'mess' and headed back home.

* * *

"Nanoha, are you okay?" Fate supported me as we went up to our room.

"Y-yea, just a little tired from the long battle. How about you? You should be feeling worse than me since you're just human."

"Eh? Ah… well, yea." She stuttered.

Both of us rested on the bed for a moment before I spoke again, "Fate-chan, want to get a bath together?"

"Sorry, you can go in first. I need to polish my sword for a bit." She avoided my question and unsheathed her sword to polish it.

* * *

As I soaked in the hot bath, I felt really refreshed. You may find it weird for a vampire to be thinking that water is refreshing. But those myths aren't true.

I scrubbed my body clean and washed the soap off my body as I thought of Fate. _'She really still feels awkward I guess. After all, she has a scar now that she didn't in the past. She probably feels really embarrassed if I saw that scar, since her once smooth and scar-free body now had a really big one on her chest.'_ I sighed, a little saddened at her still being unable to open up fully to me. _'I haven't even seen the scar that she had gotten 4 years ago though….'_

Soon after the bath, I went to the bed, settled down beside her. "Fate-chan, are you thinking that I might laugh at the scar you have?" she was still polishing her blade when I spoke to her.

"That's not it. It's just a little awkward. I know we used to bath together, the three of us. But… Now it's just different. Not only because of my scar. But because we are already adults." She replied me, still having her eyes down on her blade.

I opened my arms wide and hugged her from the side on the waist. "You know, I don't care how old we are or how your body have become. You're still the one I love." My face snuggled on her waist as I spoke to her.

She continued her polishing and I fell asleep soon after, beside her, on the bed.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"Nanoha, thank you for today." I carried her carefully to her side of the bed, laying her down gently before covering her up with the blanket. "You really helped me out."

I placed my sword on the floor vertically, against the wall before I went to the drawer on my side, taking out a photo. This photo was what I really treasured since 4 years ago. It was the last photo I had taken with my sister, Alicia and Nanoha. I gripped it tightly, thinking of what my sister might be doing now. I had been searching for her these 4 years despite having no news of her or what so ever. I just know that she's somewhere out there, trying to sniff out my mother's location. So if I managed to find her, I might be able to meet my mother too. I've got to stop the both of them from doing anything stupid.

"Mmmm, Fate-chan, I love you." Nanoha muttered in her sleep.

"I love you too." I giggled as I reached out my right hand to stroke her hair.

She instinctively took my hand with both of hers, gripping it so tightly that I had no choice but to stay in that position the whole day after placing the photo back in the drawer.

* * *

The next morning, her slight cuts and wound were healed and she started to drink my blood again before I went down for breakfast. However, it seems that the house was empty, except for the two of us. Her parents probably were gathering more information about the culprits and her brother and sister were probably helping them out too.

Therefore, the house was entirely for the both of us today. I somehow felt really happy that this had happened.

"Nanoha, let's stay home all day and lay around, okay?" I called out to her as I prepared my own French-style breakfast.

"Mmmm, sure." She sat down on the couch eating some chips as she watched the television.

Just like this, we laid around the whole day, watching television together or played games together. We even had fun trying to bake all sorts of cookies and cooked our dinner together. Even though she did really have to eat dinner like us humans, she still liked it very much. I still don't fully understand that part of her though, since she never tells me the truth about that.

"Good night, Nanoha."

"Yea. Good night Fate-chan. It was really fun today. Thank you for everything."

"Mm." I nodded my head as we snuggled up to each other for warmth.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry if i disappointed you this chapter, but the real fight doesn't start anywhere soon. This is just the start of the fight, to show that someone is after them. You can try guessing the identity of real enemy here though. *bows* Anyways! Thank you for reading once again! I hope you would follow me all the way till the end of this series. **


	9. Fate 8

Chapter 8

**Fate's POV**

The peaceful days are back again. It may not last long but I really want to enjoy these limited days. It's been decided that our school would go on a school trip to earth. A planet that is made up of mainly water and I'm really excited to go there. It also seems that that planet was where most humans live in. There are no vampires or zombies there, only normal humans. I really want to see how they live their lives there. How different it is from our own home planet.

"Nanoha, c-could you let go of my hand now? The space ship has already stopped shaking." My hand was gripped tight by Nanoha, who was having a really bad motion sickness because of her heightened senses.

"W-wait a-" she hurriedly covered up her mouth before she could vomit any of the blood she drank this morning. "Haa… This feels horrible. I'd rather fly all the way there if it was possible!"

"Ahaha." I laughed her nonsensical joke off.

When we arrived at our destination, she staggered off the space ship as I supported her. "Let's take it easy for a moment, I'll go inform sensei."

"Y-yea." She nodded back weakly.

* * *

"Haa…. I feel much better now, thank you Fate-chan." She smiled at me as she took a sip of her pack of blood.

"Rest a little more. We can take our time to explore this planet later; you know we have plenty of time!"

"Hahaha." She chuckled. "That's true. It's a week's trip after all."

We sat down at the bench, chatting with each other until she felt comfortable enough to take a tour around. Today is our first day here, and this will be the first town on earth we'll be staying in and having fun at. I'm really, really hyped up! Earth, the planet which was always peace and a planet who's technology could rival ours.

The town was filled with electronic devices that allowed us to try out each and every one of them. The buildings were also secured with electronic locks and of course, security systems that would sound the moment someone tries to break in. On the other hand, no one dared to commit crimes in this country as not only will they fail to do so, if they get caught the sentences were really, really terrible. The laws allowed this planet to maintain its peacefulness. _'I really envy the people here.'_ I thought to myself as Nanoha and I explored the town.

We went to different restaurants, tasted all kinds of food here. Some of them really tasted like what we have back in our planet but some were foreign to us. The tastes were really unique that we just had to go and ask the chefs politely for the recipe. They don't seem to mind giving the recipe out to foreigners like us since they knew that it was their planet's special. Therefore, they probably wanted us to help them spread this unique taste all over the universe. And for the first time in my life, did I really eat so much in just a day. Nanoha too, her appetite was really the best despite the being very sick until she almost toppled just now.

It was really fun and after all the exploring in town, we had to leave for the hotel that the class we'll be staying at for the day. The hotel was incredibly luxurious. The bed was big enough to fit four people and the good thing was that only Nanoha and I will be occupying this giant bed. Rooms were assigned to two people per room, so Suzuka and Alisa were in a separate room. Most likely, they were assigned right beside our room. Oh! Talking about them, I've never seen them after sitting right behind them in the space ship. Alisa was really annoyed by Nanoha's weakness as they were also vampires and was totally fine. She definitely couldn't take it anymore take so she probably dragged Suzuka with her after getting off the space ship.

'_I wonder how those two are doing. I've never seen them love-dovey with each other ever since I knew that they were a couple.'_

"Fate-chan," Nanoha interrupted my thoughts. "Ne ~ What are you thinking about? About me?" she teased as she hugged me from the back, putting her arms around my neck.

I gently took her hands to my mouth and kissed them. "Yea. Who else would I think about?" I continued the teasing. "Unless….. I've become tired of your childishness."

"Mou~~~ Who are you calling childish!" she pouted on me.

"Hahaha. I'm just kidding." I turned around to poke her puffed up cheeks. "Go take a bath first, okay?"

"Haiii~~~" she replied with a long ending.

* * *

"Ahhh~~ The bath was really good, Fate-chan it's your turn now."

"Yea. Wait a second, I need to write down something." I took out my just-bought dairy, took a pen and thought deeply about what I should write in it.

"A dairy?" she asked as she peeped from behind my back.

"Yea. I really want to jot down all the things that I've done with you and will be doing with you, in the near future." I grinned.

"Mou~~~ Fate-chan, you're so cute!~~" she exclaimed.

* * *

After I took my long bath and came out, she was already sleeping on the bed, looking like an angel.

"Nanoha ~~~" I called out to her.

"Mmmmm…." Was her only reply.

I giggled to myself as I took my right hand out to her forehead, sweeping her messy fringe to one side neatly. "Good night, Nanoha."

I slept after I wrote my dairy, including the part where Nanoha had fallen asleep, describing every single thing about her posture. '_I feel like a pervert, eyeing only for her body.'_ I grinned to myself. After that, I went out to the balcony to enjoy the night view of the foreign planet, took a drink with me and sat there for an hour before heading to bed.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

It's the second day of the trip. I really enjoyed the first day and am really looking forward to this second day with Fate-chan. '_SO WHY? Why are Suzuka and Alisa HERE with us?' _I slammed the table, unable to take it anymore. "Alisa! Why are you here! Go and have a date with Suzuka or something!" I shouted out, standing in front of the dining table.

"Why can I?" Alisa slammed the table just like how I did and shouted back at me.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"E-erm…. Chill?" I synchronized with Suzuka for the first time to stop them from fighting.

The both of them slammed the table once again before sitting back down and continuing their breakfast.

As to why this happened…. It's a really long yet short story.

***flashback***

"Ding dong! Ding dong!" the doorbell sounded. I woke up immediately to open the door but Nanoha continued to sleep, ignoring the noise.

"NANOHA! Wake up this instant!" Alisa barged I the moment I opened the door and shouted at Nanoha by the bed.

Suzuka bowed to greet me and apologized for the commotion. I bowed back and greeted her, telling her it was fine.

"Mmmmm…?" Nanoha rubbed her eyes for a few seconds before sitting up on the bed. "What is it? You're so noisy Alisa-chan."

"It's not 'what is it?' Just get the hell out of bed this instant! I messaged you a few times yesterday but there was no reply!" Alisa-chan exploded in anger.

Suzuka went to Alisa and patted her on the shoulder, "Alisa-chan, relax."

"Relax? How could I? I was so worried about you and all you did was ignoring me the whole day? I couldn't even sleep well because of it!" Alisa retorted.

"Ahhhh! Mou ~~~ Quiet will you?" Nanoha was finally annoyed by the situation and shouted. "I'll wake up this instant but can you at least stay quiet for a few minutes and listen to my explanation for yesterday?"

"What? Explanation? When you were having a good time with your lover?" Alisa was about to grab Nanoha by her shirt when she was stopped by Suzuka.

"Okay, okay. Alisa-chan, let's listen to her before you start to lecture her, alright?" Suzuka tried to reason with Alisa.

"Fine. If you say so." Suzuka smiled and patted her on her head as she agreed.

"So…. Yesterday, my phone was low on signal and after a while it ran out of battery." Nanoha continued.

"RAN OUT OF BATTERY? That is not a reason at all!" Alisa burst out in anger once again, this time she managed to slip out of Suzuka's arm lock and grabbed Nanoha by her shirt.

"But it is the truth! Stop grabbing me already!" Nanoha took one of her hands out to pull Alisa away. She quickly got out of bed and went to change.

***flashback end***

"Haaa…" I sighed as I ate my breakfast in a slow pace. The atmosphere didn't loosen up at all, it was still a tense as a few minutes ago.

Even after we finished breakfast, all the two of them did was sit face to face with each other, pouting with their hands crossed.

"Haa…" I sighed once again as I felt Suzuka's hand from beside me, patting my hand.

"It's okay. It will be over in at most a day. So let's just leave them." Suzuka took her hand off mine before walking to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

"I hope so…. This one week is really precious… Nanoha was really looking forward to this too…"

* * *

A/N : The main plot won't be back soon, but enjoy the next few chapters too!


	10. Fate 9

Chapter 9

**Nanoha's POV**

It's the third day on earth and I did nothing at all on the second, all because of someone! _'Argh! Why must she always be like this!' _I mentally screamed out loud as I thought of the very fact that I didn't get to do anything on the second day at all because of that pointless argument with Alisa.

"Nanoha, you don't have to think about it too much. We just have to make it up for yesterday." Fate held my hand tightly, comforting me gently.

"I know… It's really lucky that we get to stay in this town for 2 days instead of one. If I missed out anything in this town, I would really have fought with her to death." I sighed deeply out of relief.

"Haha. That's true. I'm glad that I get to be with you alone today." Fate laughed it off with a little joke. _'Awww, she is so cute!'_ I squealed mentally. Fate really knows how to make me feel better. Anything she does make me feel so relieved, like there was really nothing in the world that bothered me. Unfortunately, there were many of them. The battle from before, it will definitely start again soon. This peacefully will never last forever until we get that problem cleared. Today's weather here on earth is so warm and has a fuzzy feeling. We went around the town trying more new things and once again went to different restaurants to eat.

Where the hell did we get the money from? Is probably what you're thinking. Well…. The currency exchange rate from our planet to here is very high. So even with our amount of money back home, over here, we're totally rich! We could even go to the most expensive restaurant here and get to eat our fill! Oh, I think I'm getting a little too greedy. Nyahaha!

Anyway, let's continue with what we're going to be doing. After eating, we decided to get to a museum to having a little relaxing time there. Hopefully, Alisa wouldn't be anywhere that we're going to be going. If she does, I don't know what I would ever do to her to make sure she doesn't ruin my date today. Sometimes I also wonder how Suzuka could ever stand her attitude and everything. All she does is get angry over anything small little thing and never listens to people's explanation before exploding at them. Guess she sure is strong and tolerating.

"Nanoha, let's go over there." Fate suddenly pulled me towards a room in the corner, where there were a few guards standing out guarding the room. "It says that only couples are allowed in here. Want to go in and check it out?"

"Yea, sure." I tried pacing myself with her and let her lead the way throughout the little trip.

* * *

"Mmm…. Nice ice cream they have here." I licked my lips clean.

"Yea." Fate was sitting beside me, licking her own lips.

"Let's go to the arcade next!" I stuffed the last bite into my mouth and stood up.

"Okay, but you sure you're not tired? Want to rest a little?" Fate asked worriedly.

I shook my head and pulled her up from the bench. "Hurry, hurry." I ran in the direction that the arcade was in a rush to try out the games here, not noticing that I was still pulling her hand.

When we reached there she panted for a moment before speaking. "Hey, Nanoha, what's the rush? The arcade's not going anyway you know." Her hands were on her knees supporting here upper body.

"The time's always running though!" I replied as I jogged on the stop, trying to show her that I was really excited about this.

The first game we played was the racing car. We raced and raced until we got tired of it. Then, next was the dancing game. Fate was so good in it that I was really shocked. In my whole life, I've never seen her dance before and I really couldn't take my eyes off her. Her figure was just too charming. _'So wonderful.'_ I giggled to myself as I watched her dance continuously until a few games was over. After that, I couldn't concentrate at all when we were competing at other games. I kept losing and losing…. And…. Losing.

"Mou~~~ Fate-chan!" I pouted with my arms crossed.

"Eh? Is something wrong?" Fate blinked her eyes for a few moments before understanding why I was pouting. "Ahh… Sorry, I should have given you a handicap." She giggled with her hands to her mouth.

"Mou~~~ That's not it! You were just too~~~ charming and alluring when you danced just now." I continued pouting while exaggerating her beauty.

"Eh?" Fate's face turned incredibly red when she heard that.

* * *

After all the fun, we were finally back in the hotel, flat on the bed. We laid beside each other, too tired to move even take a shower. Locking our hands together, we fell deep into sleep after that.

When the fourth day came, we took a quick shower before packing our stuff to head to the bus for gathering. The journey to the next town seemed really, really short. As for why that is it….

"Why are you always sticking your nose into my business!" I shouted furious at the blonde girl who was standing in front of me.

"What? How dare you!"

Alisa and I got into a fight once again. Well, it's ALWAYS her fault! She's always meddling into people's business! Can't she just overlook it for once? Argh! So irritating!

This time the reason for our fighting was because of me, acting too intimate with Fate, in front of our classmates before we boarded the bus and were lining up to get up. Is getting close to my lover that BAD? I know that she doesn't do those kind of things in public because she knows that others have a really bad impression of couples like US. However, this is just too much! She can do whatever she wants, so why can't I? Unlike her, I don't care about that kind of things at all! Just let them think about whatever they like. It's not like our bonds will get torn apart get because of that!

For the whole journey, we were pulling on each other's shirt and bite each other all over. Well, you can say that is a cat fight. Ah, no. Let me correct it, a VAMPIRE's fight.

When we reached out destination I was really relieved that I finally get to get off this bus. Having no need to put up with her and get my way with Fate while touring the town.

"Nanoha, are you still angry?"

"Not really, after all, I'm with you." My angry expression changed immediately into a smiley face as I snuggled up to her body as we walked down the streets, doing some window shopping.

"If you say so." Fate smiled back at me.

* * *

The trip lasted more peacefully than I would have thought, except for the fact that I had a few fights with Alisa. It was finally the last day and we were heading back to the hotel after having lots of fun in the last town.

"The trip is finally going to be over." I sighed.

"It can't be helped. I'm sure we'll get another chance to come back here in the future." Fate comforted me, her hand on my head, stroking my hair. She was as gentle as ever. I was really glad that nothing happened in the past few days because I really didn't want her to get in fights again, getting small cuts all over her. Maybe even one day, she would really get seriously injured.

Just as I was thinking about stuff like that… A shadow appeared in the alley we were walking past. "Stop right there, just what are you doing here of all places?" a voice could be heard, it sounded a little too familiar.

"Alicia….onee-chan?" Fate spoke the words so slowly as she tried to confirm the identity of the person in front of us right now.

"Alicia!" I shouted straight after her.

Even though the figure was no doubt her, her eyes and sense of presence were nothing like before. Her gentle look in her eyes were gone, she only had a feel of killing intent all around her, including her eyes. I had no idea why she became like this. I could only convince myself that this wasn't the Alicia that I knew years ago. It was a completely different person.

"Ahahahaha! Still calling me that? Have you even realized what I've done to you?" she laughed madly.

"I know. I know it too well, that's why I was looking all over for you, to stop you from doing anything more wrong things."

"Alright, I've give you a chance. If you can stop me right here and now, I'll promise to go back home." Her smiled was creepy when she said this.

"Fine. I'll do just that." Fate replied with a determined look in her eyes.

But how is she suppose to fight without her sword?

I looked for a chance to slip away, in order to get back to the hotel to get her sword for her as they continued their serious talk. Before I could even slip away, Alicia noticed me and immediately shifted her attention to me. A second later, she was behind me, grabbing me by my arms twisting them hard.

"Ahhhh! Stop! It hurts!" I shouted out in pain.

"Nanoha!" Fate turned towards her with a surprised look as she looks for a chance to get me away from her.

I tried using all my strength to break free from her, but failed. Her strength was too ridiculous! Is she really a human? Did she convert herself into a vampire too?

"Alicia, you're no longer human are you?" I spoke my thoughts aloud, trying my best to endure the immense pain.

"Heh, I guess you figured it out. Even if it is you Nanoha, I won't hold back. You betrayed me and became hers after all. I will make you suffer before killing you off." Her eyes suddenly seemed a little sad when I turned to look at her. I wonder why? Does she still have a little of her human mind in her?

"Onee-chan. Why?" Fate's eyes changed from that gentle ones and matched Alicia's killing intent in her eyes. "If you're going to hurt Nanoha, I'm not going to forgive you!"

"Then come at me, you traitor." Alicia pushed me to the ground and backed off to dodge Fate's attack.

'_How is she going to fight like that! Alicia's not human anymore! She can't beat her.'_ I thought to myself. I was really shocked when I tried my lift myself up with the remaining strength in my arms.

"No way! Her sword's here and it's glowing! How did she do that?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. More to come SOON, but not so soon since i'm doing two stories now, I will be a little slower. Check the other one out too. Thank you like always! **


	11. Fate 10

**A/N: A little note to you readers, I DID NOT proof-read this chapter, it's late now and I'll do it tomorrow. Sorry for the mistakes. *sticks my tongue out* I know that some of you would auto correct those mistakes of mine when reading, so it might not bother you much.**

**Betrayal and Agony**

Chapter 10

**Nanoha's POV**

I watched as the both of them fought, sword clashing with a bare arm of Alicia's, blood dripping of the tip of the blade. Fate was winning. No, Alicia wasn't using her full strength just yet. She was just fooling around with her or maybe…. She couldn't use her full strength for some reason?

"HAHAHA, come, come! I'll make you suffer!" Alicia's voice broke as she screamed out.

Fate's gritted her teeth tight as she tried to push Alicia back, using all her strength trying to stop her. She dodged the attacks from Alicia's other arm and jumped back to catch a little breath. The glowing sword's glow was fading off. That probably means that the glow of her sword was her amount of strength left in her.

"OH? You're finished already? That can't be right at all! You're supposed to be strong enough to protect her right?" Alicia shouted at her in anger as she charged towards Fate. "You're going down!"

"Oh no! Fate-chan!" I pushed my body to its limits, charged towards Alicia and pushed her down before she had strike Fate.

"Nanoha, why? Why do you protect someone as weak as her? WHY? TELL ME!" Alicia voice broke once again.

"Just what happened to you? You weren't like this before. Just what made you insane? You can tell me anything can't you? We'll help you. Don't take it all by yourself!" I tried reasoning with her.

"Help me? You betrayer! You don't even realize that you've betrayed me have you! I didn't care as long as you were by my side! NOW EVEN YOU HAVE LEFT MY SIDE!" Alicia stood back up, staggering a little before standing straight up again. Without any other words, she charged directly at Fate, with a really visible aura around her. I could tell that she was serious, she was about to kill Fate for real! Her own blood, twin sister. What made her became what she had became? Thinking and thinking, I could not find an answer.

I gathered my remaining strength into my fist and charged towards her at a speed that I've never reached before in my whole life. "ALCIA! Wake up already!" She was really surprised at my incredibly fast attack that she couldn't dodge it. No, she didn't want to dodge it. Somewhere deep down, she wanted my comfort. Mine and only mine. That is because it was my fault that she had mistaken that I was in love with her. She thought I had betrayed her because now I'm Fate's. That's not true at all. I was lying to her all along; I was treating her as Fate all long. I've never even thought about how she felt about me. I couldn't care less about how she felt about me in the past, because I knew that she could definitely become Fate's replacement for me. I was too selfish. All because of me, she went into despair. Her mother had betrayed her, her sister and me… her loved one….

"Alicia, I'm sorry." She was unconscious and I moved her into the alley, laying her down on a piece of card board before I apologized.

"Fate-chan, are you okay? Can you walk?" I walked back out and went towards Fate to support her back to the hotel.

"Yea. I'm fine." She looked into the alley before continuing, "You're going to leave her there?"

My eyes widened for a moment. "Mmm. I don't think she's going to be back anytime soon after this."

* * *

Back in the hotel, I treated the small injuries that she had on her. Her beautiful and smooth skin was ruined by the small plasters all over her because of the injuries. _'What a waste.'_ I thought at that very moment.

"Nanoha, how about you? Your arms are they alright?" she turned to me putting one of her hands on my face.

"It's already healed, I drank some blood from the fridge." I answered as I pulled her hand down gently, holding her hand with both of mine.

After treating her, I packed up the first-aid kit that I brought along, storing it back into place in my luggage. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands before going to the kitchen to prepare some food for Fate.

"You don't have to. I'm not hungry." She knew what I was going to do and stopped me by putting her hands on mine when she came into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about? That power of yours drains your own physical body strength directly when you're holding it, am I wrong? Just sit still, you'll have to eat to gain back your strength." I demanded as I pushed her out of the kitchen so that I could concentrate on cooking her some food.

My cooking wasn't too bad or horrible I should say. It was just that I couldn't taste human food very well so it was hard making them to suit her taste, as a human. I struggled for quite a while before I managed to finish cooking the dishes and brought them out to the dining table.

She was sitting on the couch when I called out to her. "Fate-chan, dinner's ready."

"Thank you, Nanoha. I'm sorry that you had to take the trouble to make me some food because of my injuries." She apologetically replied.

"Don't worry. Its fine, hurry up and eat before the food gets cold."

* * *

The next day finally came and it was time for us to return to our planet. I thought that it was strange for Alicia to be on earth just to hunt for us but I guess it wasn't. She was there all along, hiding from her sister and possibly planning something big for her revenge. Earth was indeed a suitable place for that because of its advanced technology that rivaled ours.

"Nanoha? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing at all. More over, what are you going to do now that you've found your sister? You should already know that she would stay there till her plans have been prepared fully for her revenge."

Her eyes widened when I rambled on and on. "You know that much?"

"Of course! I did some thinking too." I pounded my chest with my fist convincingly.

She giggled at my actions and patted my head straight after. "Okay, okay. You don't have to try to convince me so much. I'll definitely believe you." Her looks suddenly turned serious "I will never betray you. Please trust me. I don't need you to protect me, just protect yourself. I'll be fine." She clutched onto me hands as she assured me.

"Of course I'll trust you. I could never do anything to hurt my beloved Fate-chan~~" I teased her, making her serious expression become gentle.

We interlaced our hands as the space ship headed in the direction of our planet, our home.

* * *

"Ahhh! We're finally home." I stretched my arms up high trying to make my stiff body loosen up.

"The trip was fun though. The best time I had in my whole life." Fate's hands were full because of our luggage. She brought them upstairs before she came back down. "Nanoha, would you like to take a bath first?" she asked.

"I would, if you would join me that is." I jokingly said, thinking that she would just brush it off but she didn't.

"…Okay, if that is what you want." Her reply sounded a little hesitant.

"I was just joking. You don't have to force yourself into doing what I want. I told you that you could take your time adjusting to that an-"

She interrupted me before I could even finish my sentence. "No, I want to. I really want to do so before I change my mind. The next time we meet Alicia onee-chan, I want to show her that our bond has strengthened. This is the first step, I must do it."

In the bath, Fate immediately jumped into the bathtub the moment the water has filled it up. _'So cute!'_ I squealed mentally at that action. I went into the bathtub after I scrubbed my body clean and stared closely at her chest. The scar was really obvious and quite big but it was really beautiful. She said that it wasn't something she would like to show me when I asked her about it when she told me about her past. However, my thoughts are different. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's true that her beautiful body was ruined but somehow it gives me a feeling that makes me want to protect her even though she would refuse that protection.

"Fate-chan, you're scar is beautiful. You don't have to hide it or feel embarrassed about it at all. Let go of your knees and let me see it clearly, fully." I reached out my hands trying to pull her arms away from her knees gently.

"Really?" she doubted me a little with her eyes seemingly afraid of what would happen if she really released those arms around her knees.

"Really. Didn't you trust me?" she nodded her head and slowly pulls her arms away from her knees. Her scar was finally fully visible. "Don't hide it anymore. You can be proud of it." My right hand touched the scar gently, while my left reached out to her head to stroke her hair.

After a long bath admiring her scar throughout it, we went to the bed and took turns to dry each other's hair.

"Nyahaha, it tickles." Fate stood in front of me, trying to adjust my hair after drying it, her hair touching my face.

"Don't move."

"Hai~~~" I replied stretched the sound of the word.

* * *

"Ne~ Fate-chan!" I pounced on her from the back after I saw something on the television that was interesting.

"Hm?" Fate was doing her homework. Ah! I wish she would just forget about something as stupid and ridiculous as homework and pay all her attention to me. "What is it?" she asked again since I didn't answer her.

"Hey~~ Stop doing your homework and come with me now ~~~" I demanded, pulling her hand away from the book she was scribbling on. We headed down to the kitchen. Why you say? Cause I wanna make some chocolate with her today! Nothing unusual? No! It's different! I want to make a chocolate solely for her and only her. For valentines, even though it's long over. I want to tell her that I truly love her. To ease her worries that she is probably having because of the meeting with her sister. "Fate-chan, let's make some chocolate and let's re-do the confessions." I suggested. Her look went blank. She didn't know how to respond at all, that I could tell. I jabbed her to bring her back to reality. "I want to because…. We missed Valentines this year. I know there's always a next but I don't think I can wait." Her face flushed the moment she heard that.

"Fine, but you must promise me that if your parent's were to come back or your siblings even, we must IMMEDIATELY stop what we're doing and clear up before they see whatever we're going to do." She was firm with her words. It seems like she doesn't like to be exposed in front of my family that she likes me. Although, my family should have already realized it by now, haha.

"Okay, okay. I promise." I took my left hand out with my pinky pointing out, to show that I will really promise her that. She hooked her pinky with mine and the promise was made. But I don't really want to keep that promise…. It's interesting after all, seeing her face flushed in front of my family if they coincidentally see the situation that is going to happen later. "Let's start!" with my words, we started the process.

About an hour later, the chocolate is done, the mess is cleared up and my parents or sibling aren't back yet. Disappointing. Anyway, let's proceed to the next step! "Fate-chan, can you initiate the situation this time?" I pleaded with puppy eyes, knowing that she can't refuse me if I did that.

"….Fine." she totally hesitated! Cute! "N-Nanoha, t-this chocolate shows my sincerity to you, my love and affection for you. I love you, Nanoha, please accept it." She somehow managed to finish the sentence before she turned completely red, her hand outstretched towards me with the chocolate in her hand.

"Mm! I love you too." I accepted the chocolate from her and took my from the table and place them on the still outstretched hands. "Here's mine, Fate-chan." I smiled as I clasped my hands together behind my back, bending forward to look at her current facial expression as her face was facing the floor. "You're incredibly red, Fate-chan." I teased.

"Mou~ It's embarrassing alright. You managed to confess so easily but not for me!" she pouted.

"Nyhaha~ But who says it was easy for me?" It was hard for me too, Fate-chan. I know that to you I may seem carefree and all. That isn't so. I just act like that, so that I could hide my feelings for you. But now I don't have to. I'm really glad that you feel the same towards me.

"…Sorry." She apologized after hearing my words, thinking that she might have hurt my feelings.

"No, it's fine. As long as you understand!" I pounced on her once again, this time from the front though. I pecked on her cheek and she turned red again. Aw! I just can't get enough of her reaction! "Fate-chan…. Can I ….. Never mind." I tried speaking my mind but I guess it won't work.

"Nanoha?" she stood back up, straightened her back and look down to me. "You want to drink my blood?" Oh My! She knew my intentions. How smart of her. That's just why I can't get enough of her! I nodded my head straight away and pull her towards me, tip-toed and starting to pierce my fangs through her skin. It hurts me to know that I have to hurt her a little when I drink her blood, but I guess… I have no choice. There's no other way after all.

"Na-Nanoha, why did you do it here!" she flinched.

"Mit's Mine Misn't Mit?" I spoke with my fangs still in her neck. She flinched again. I guess my breath tickled her.

"…. The next time you do that, I won't forgive you!" she complained. She's really afraid that my parents or sibling who see the sight. I can't blame her though; it's true that it's EMBARASSING.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can keep that promise even if it is made!" I pulled away from her to speak and immediate when back to sinking my fangs into her.

"Ah! You! I just told you!" she clenched her fist into a ball and brought that to my head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for!"

"If you're going to continue, do it when we're in the room!" she stomped off back upstairs just like that.

_But I just can't help it can I. Your blood's delicious; it smells of the strong._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so like I've stated in my other story, my school holidays are almost over.[In a day] And I'll only have time on weekends to write my stories. I'm also having just a little writer's block for this story too. After all, the plot is a little hard for me to continue without revealing about the enemy's identity and organization too soon. So, this story might not be having regular updates on the weekends but I'll try my best, since I love to write stories when I'm stressed, it's the best thing for me to do other than improving my drawings, which sucks!  
**

**Have Fun waiting for the next chapter, hope you would stay with me till the end~ Thank you for the reviews and hope you'll give me more of them. I don't mind you being blunt on my mistakes especially! I know my flaws well too ~  
**


	12. Fate 11

**A/N: Okay so, CELEBRATION TIME! I've finally finished my preliminary examinations! Well not like it really important as the end of year examination are more important. Hehe. But well, so…. Since I'm in a good mood, let's have a double-chapter today, shall we? **

**Hehe, but it's not both gonna be about the plot, one chapter that still follow the plot, the other… hmm… look forward to it after reading this chapter and find out for yourselves!**

**So without further ado,****  
ENJOY after the long wait!**

Chapter 11

**Third person's POV**

A few days have passed since the incident that had taken place on Earth. Fate and Nanoha hasn't been into any trouble but their parents and siblings are worried. They had commanded a few units of soldiers to guard them when they were out of the house. Even though they were strong enough to protect themselves; one is a vampire, the other a swords woman, they were against people who had control of zombies and other vampires. It's just not safe to leave them alone at anywhere outside of the barrier around their house. Fate and Nanoha had been told to be cautious of their surroundings since they're the targets of the unknown enemy.

"Nanoha, let's go to the roof to have our lunch shall we?" Fate tapped Nanoha on the shoulder. Nanoha looked a little dazed. "You okay?"

"Huh? Uh, well… yea. I'm just a little tired of being watched everywhere at anytime when I'm out!" Fate then gave her an awkward smile. "I know it can't be helped but it doesn't feel right with people watching me doing everything." Nanoha sighed, stretching her arms out in front of her then standing up. "Let's go to the rooftop then."

At the rooftop, they took a sit at a bench there. Both of them started to open up their lunch box like hungry wolves. They had their meal in silence while their guards continued to watch them. When they were done, they wiped their mouths clean with their handkerchiefs before they stood up and walked towards the barricades that been constructed for the safety of the students.

"When will this end I wonder?" Nanoha started.

"Probably a few more days, after all there's no way Alicia nee-chan is going to let me be after what has been done to her." When Nanoha heard that, she took Fate's hand and squeezed it tight with both of hers; reassuring her that everything will be fine.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she understands deep down in her heart that doing such things will never do her any good. She won't get me back just because of that neither will she manage to ever separate us." Nanoha firm words made Fate's expression soften. The blonde wrapped the brunette in her arms, hugging her tightly though it was embarrassing to do so when they are being watched.

"Hey, Nanoha." Fate suddenly spoke.

"Hm?"

"Can we have some practice match with each other? Or can we at least train together?" Fate was thinking about the future actions that they might need to take and wants to be well prepared for it.

"Sure, but I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my lover and a human." Nanoha pulled away from the hug, stared directly into Fate's eyes and stated. Her eyes showed that she was serious.

"I wouldn't want you to anyway." Fate chuckled at the serious Nanoha and got a bite from her on the neck. "Wait! What are you doing? I said not to do so in the public! Wa- ah!" Nanoha bit down on her hard to show her irritation on Fate. The blonde had no choice but to let her be so that she will calm down after that.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"Ha… I had a bad day after you did that! I could barely stay awake for any for the classes, please don't do that again!" I complained to Nanoha who was covering her eyes with her hands, trying to ignore what I was saying. _God! Why does she like to do that when she's angry or whenever she feels like it! I just don't get how vampires think._

"It's not my fault, it was yours. You got what you deserved." Nanoha blamed me instead.

"You could have done something other than that!"

"Oh?" Nanoha stopped her walking and placed a finger at her lips. "So you mean… it doesn't matter if I kissed you there?" I was so shocked that I dropped my bag and my sword on the ground. I didn't expect her to say that! If she did, I wouldn't know what could have happened to her when I snapped.

"...Y-you!" I picked up my bag and sword before I walked off in anger. _I knew that she had been craving for me. But that had no relation to me allowing her to do that in PUBLIC for goodness sake._

* * *

After I took my long and relaxing bath, I walked to the bed and sat down. Nanoha wasn't here at the moment because she's downstairs with her mother. I'm really glad she really isn't here at the moment though. I finally get to relax without her around me to disrupt my peaceful resting time. She had her fill from me already, now it's mine. It's not like I hated her being around me, in fact, I love her, and how could I ever bear to say "stay away from me" to her even if I really wanted time alone? She had been suffering enough. Ever since my disappearance with sister, she had been worried and had contained all her feelings inside her heart. I know that I can't do anything more to hurt her. So when she is around me, I let her be. Now that she isn't, I'll do what I want.

I took a book out from my drawer and started reading it. After I don't know really how long, Nanoha came in, looking all tired and dirty. It seemed that her mother had forced her to do some work she didn't like and made her work until she couldn't anymore. I was a little concerned so I closed my book, placed in it the drawer and stood up from the bed to get to her.

"Hey, you okay? You should get in the bath right now before you take a little nap." Nanoha was wobbling from side to side, her eyes barely open. _Oh my! Just what did her mother make her do! She looks so drained out even though she a VAMPIRE! _ "Don't fall asleep here please. You need a BATH I said. A BATH." I emphasized the words.

"Yes… I will take one now…" Nanoha headed in the direction of the bathroom, staggering at each and every step. Then, she suddenly turned to me, "Sorry Fate-chan… But can you help me take off my clothes? I just don't have the energy to do so…" her voice sounded really tired and weak. I nodded in consent and went to help her take off her clothes. When I was done, I took her hand, supporting her to the bathtub.

"I'll leave the door open so that I can help you when I need to. Just hurry up before you really collapsed out of tiredness." I walked out of the bathroom, went back to the bed and opened the drawers. At that moment, she called out to me. "Fate-chan!"

"Yes?" I answered her.

"Can you take a blood pack to me? I can't drink from you anymore since you're already so tired." I went to the drawer that I would see her open to take her blood pack out from every time and opened it. To my surprise, I saw something that I think I shouldn't have. It was a picture of the three of us; me, my sister and her. The part with me was marked with a circle and had stains on them. They were probably stains from her tears. _So this was what she was thinking about when I wasn't here. She even took care of a photo like this. _I was moved to tears but quickly wiped them off when she had walked out with her towel on since I wasn't responding to her continuous calls seconds ago. When she saw the picture in my hands, her eyes widened. I guess she wasn't in the right mind to actually remember that she had kept the picture in the same drawer with her blood packs. Her tired look disappeared as she stood there shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I took the picture and the blood pack she had asked for to her and was about to walk out of the room when she grabbed me by the wrist.

"You don't have to apologize. It's just I never thought you would find out in such a way. I guess I wasn't really careful about what I was asking you to do." Her grip on my wrist loosened, her hands releasing me from her hold. I stayed in my position, thinking of words to say to her.

"…I don't know much about you after all. Maybe we shouldn't be together if it only hurts you." Before I realize it, the words had already come out of my mouth. The wrong words… That wasn't what I wanted to say. I wanted to comfort her. If I had already made the wrong move then I wouldn't want to stay here much longer. If I did, I'm only going to say more things that would hurt her. _What am I doing! Am I stupid or what? This is not the way to treat her! _I wanted to punch my self literally, real hard, until I 'woke up'.

"It's fine even if you think so. I know that it's selfish of me to use my weakness to get you to be with me." Her words were totally not what I expected to hear. "I was the one who confessed after all." My anger had built up.

"What are you saying! I said clearly that I feel the same didn't I?! What nonsense are you spouting; 'that it's fine or whatever!'" I exploded and walked out of the room, not even turning my head to see her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, once again. Anyway sad news, I know it might be a little sudden to you readers but I would like to inform you that this story should be done with its first "season" in a few more chapters. About 4 more I guess? No worries though, I'll definitely continue it for another season, the plot line supports the idea of it after all! **

**However, I need a little break as there only a month or so left till my very important examination this year. So, if you really want me to update, you can force me to do the continuation but I maybe be able to assure you fully that I would continue it just yet.**

**Anyway, just try it. Hehe. See if you can force me to do something. *winks***


	13. Fate side story

**A/N: Tada! A special chapter! A surpise! A… **

**Ahh… whatever, let's just get straight to the point.**

**Read it, enjoy it and have a nice day?**

* * *

**Chapter 11.5**

Behind the scenes

"Fate-chwan~~~~~~~" Nanoha seems happy today despite in the most recent chapter, they just had a fight.

I watched their intimate moment from afar.

Well, why do that you ask?

Of course, because it's FUN!

Hehe, anyway let's continue our little spy here. Don't worry, we won't get caught, just stay with me and you'll be safe.

"Yes Nanoha?" Oh, her voice seems so gentle and sweet as usual.

"Let's play outside today? Please?" Nanoha cutely begged, her imaginary puppy ears visible to me.

"Sure." The blonde gave a bright smile while she took a second to put away the newspaper in her hands.

Wow, they sure are one close couple even outside the story aren't they? And which high school girl reads a newspaper in the middle of her free time? Strange. Hm, at least they're entertaining me.

"... Fate?" Nanoha peeked out from the where she was, sticking out only her head to see if Fate was ready.

"Hai~~ I'm coming. Wait a minute alright? I need to change to something warmer, it's cold outside." Fate was arranging the newspapers that she had scattered around earlier and was about to return to her to change when Nanoha called out.

"Jiiiii~~~~" Nanoha had followed Fate up to her room and was now squatting just outside the door, her knees hugged to her chest, her eyes attention on the blonde beauty before her.

Yes? Did you just say how I manage to still hidden?

Don't worry about such a thing. I already said I knew what I was doing and I've the exact measures made to not be caught. Come on, let's just hurry back to them before they get out of sight.

"N-nanoha," the blonde beauty tightly held her change of clothes in her hands as she stood naked, fidgeting around nervously as the stare the brunette gave was a little too intense. "C-could you look over there for a while?" the blonde pointed to the brunette right. "It's embarrassing having you stare at me when I'm changing."

The brunette heeded nothing, she continued staring; her eyes slight squinted. "No problem at all. No problem." The brunette didn't seem to be listening to a thing the blonde had just said. And this made the poor blonde sigh before she resumed her actions.

After changing and getting ready, they left the house for the nearby park.

Why the park you say?

Who knows?

Only they know.

* * *

Minutes had passed and the couple walking had been holding hands and being all intimate in the public without a care. Or maybe, only the brunette didn't care. The blonde did seem like she was a little uncomfortable with the glares and stares and attention they were getting. Too much for the usually shy and reserved her huh?

She doesn't seem the same as she was in the story?

Huh? Of course she isn't the same! Think about it. How can she be the same? It's just a script written by me and acted by them as instructed by me.

Yes. Me, me and me.

They are the actresses and I'm the director, nothing more than just that.

They were meant to be different than they are now.

Nanoha is different too can't you see? She's all lovey-dovey and so… clingy?

Haha. Yea right. Now let's hurry up to them.

"Haa… We're finally here." The blonde sighed in relief as the park was empty and there won't be any more stares or attention they will be getting if they went deep enough to avoid the passer-bys of the park to spot them.

"Fate-chan, you're still not used to it?" the brunette gave a look of concern.

"Yea, maybe it's my guilty conscience" the blonde replied, her hands tightly clasped together.

"Don't worry, I'm here." The brunette reassured.

Then, silently, the both of them held hands, staring into the blank space before them; just enjoying the time that they are together. Every once in a while the brunette would try to bring up a topic and entertain the blonde, afraid that she might be bored or something. After, she would place her head on the blonde's shoulder and slowly descend to her head, pretending to have fallen asleep. And when the blonde see that, she would start stroking her lover's tresses gently with one hand while her other was stroking her back in an act to make her lover feel comfortable in her sleep.

Oh, how lovely this scene is. I'm about to cry.

Or not.

Why would I cry? I'm not that emotional! Hey, hey calm down audience, I'm joking. Let's cut the crap and return to the story of their lovely day behind the scenes.

"Nanoha?" the blonde whispered into the brunette's ears but heard no answer.

The brunette had really fallen asleep this time. And it was getting dark soon; therefore, it was time to go home.

Fate carefully lifted her beloved's head before she rose from the bench and carried her on her back. "Good night, Nanoha." She whispered once more before heading back home with her currently asleep lover.

"_Tadaima._" The blonde was greeting no one in particularly, just a habit of her own.

She removed her shoes and let her lover down on the cold wooden floor to help her remove her shoes before she carried her back to their room, gently laying her on the bed and covering her with the blankets.

"Good night, Nanoha." She said once more, slowly closing the door to the bedroom and leaving down to the living room to cook some food for herself and the brunette who might wake up later, hungry.

She settled down in the living room on the white leathered couch after consuming her dinner alone. She took out from her chest pocket a little brown note book –around 6.5cm in width and 10 cm in length [2.55 inch in width and 3.93 inch in length] – and flipped it opened to a page with a little bookmark that had a picture of her and her lover smiling. She took out a pen from the same pocket and started scribbling something down.

What is it?

I'm not sure, unless I creep up right behind her, there's no way I would be able to see what she's writing.

And so I did.

'_Today, Nanoha and I had a lovely day. We went to the park together and despite having not speaking for most of our time there, spending it in silence, I felt satisfied. I'm glad that she wasn't bored and I hope that she's having a good night dream now. XX XXXXX XXXX' _

Was what was written on the current page she was on.

How sweet of her to actually record down their day that they spend just staring into space? She even actually felt like it was worth it.

Oh, time to back away, she coming our way.

And so she returned to her room to take bath before spending her time in bed looking at the cute sleeping face of her lover.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I tried making something that might entertain you readers other than the story itself. Hope you like it. If you want more, I might write more chapters like this in the future.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**From the now sleepy writer**

**Mugen no Koi**


	14. Fate 12

**A/N: Hm... there will be slight confusion in this chapter but just bare with it? The next few will be quite plot packed though.**

Chapter 12

**Nanoha's POV**

It's already been a few days, yet Fate hasn't tried to talk to me at all. I know that it's my fault for saying nonsensical things, but she didn't have to completely avoid me does she? She even moved back to her own room, bringing all her clothes she left in my room back to hers. _What am I to do if she really avoids me forever? Its worst than her not being here at all! I must apologize. I must get her to respond to me somehow_. It's no use if I apologized and she's not her to listen to it.

"Fate-chan, can I have a moment with you?" I walked up to her desk and interrupted her conversation with the president of the class. She gave me glare but I ignored it. I was here to apologize, I know it's wrong and rude to interrupt someone but if I didn't do this, she would have avoided me again! "I'm sorry President, can I speak to her for a moment?" I quickly turned to the President to apologize for my interruption.

"Sure, I can talk to her later; it's nothing really important, just needed to let her know about it." The President was kind enough to forgive me and let me have my time with Fate. She went back to her sit and continued her own work.

"So? What is it that you need from me?" Fate sounded so cold when she spoke. It was like I was an enemy to her. It was like… she wasn't Fate anymore.

"... I… just wanted to… apologize… you don't have to be so… cold do you?" I was on the verge of crying. Her actions and her attitude were worlds apart from days ago. Does she really want nothing to do with me anymore? Just because I said that it was entirely my fault and never listened to her feelings and her opinion?

"*Sigh* Apologize you say? For what? I don't remember you owing me an apology." She stood up from her seat and turned towards the door, ready to cut off the conversation we had at any moment.

"P-please, just listen to me!" I grabbed her shirt from the back and begged her. Tears were already filling and blurring my vision.

"…Fine. Let's go to the roof top now; we don't have much time left before class starts." And so I followed her up to the roof top where just days ago, were the place we always had lunch at. "So? If you have anything to say, please make it quick."

"I'm sorry for saying selfish things. I thought that I was selfish for using my weakness to be with you, but thinking that itself was selfish of me. I didn't listen to your opinion…" I reached out to her right hand and clasped it with both of mine. She directed her gaze to her hands and was about to pull it away when the tears that I had been holding in fell on our clasped hands. I felt her stop her movement and let me continue my words. "So please, don't leave me."

"Huh? What are you talking about? About me leaving you and stuff?" her voice sounded like she was really confused.

"Eh? But you were avoiding me these few days… so…"

"*sigh* It's true that I'm angry that you didn't listen to my opinion but I won't leave you. I just had to calm down a little. It was also partly my fault. Words that I didn't want to say came out of my mouth uncontrollably." Then I realized that she was peeking a little to the side. "Anyway, can you let go of my hand?"

"W-why? Are you still angry…?" I was surprised that she would say such a thing.

"No, I'll explain it later, just let go of my hand now."

"Why?"

"Listen to me."

"No!"

"Listen to me!"

"… At least tell me the reason?" I pleaded her.

She moved towards me, bends down a little and whispered into my ears. "*Sigh* Can't you feel the presence of someone spying on us?" her sudden closeness to me made me jerk back a little.

"What are you talking about? There isn't anyone but us." I was really clueless about what she was currently talking about. Maybe my sense weren't working well since my mind was full of thoughts about her and only her. "You're just being too sensitive."

"No, it's true. Can't you feel it?" she took my hands gently as her body finally made proper contact with mine. Slowly, she pulled my hands till it wrapped around her waist and it placed an index finger to my lips, whispering, "Shh… Be quiet for a moment 'kay? Pretend to be kissing me and close your eyes." Her breathed made my body temperature rise ten fold and I was about to faint from heat stroke until I did as she instructed and there it was, the killing intent.

My eyes shot open and I was about to reveal the enemy's location until my wrist got grabbed by Fate. "What?" I resisted turning to her and shooting her with the many questions I am currently having.

"Calm down, there's no use settling this now. You'll only bring trouble to yourself. We're in school, remember?" her words indeed made me calm down and I took a few deep breaths to calm myself fully.

"Fate-chan, why are you avoiding me? I know there's more to it." Something made me bring the gloomy subject up again. "You're still hiding something from me." I pried.

"Nanoha… It's really not that. I don't want you to be distracted because of me so I decided to distance myself from you for a while." Her eyes were filled with concern and honesty, no lies.

I directed my gaze down to the ground before continuing, "Then… why didn't… you at least tell me about it?" I was on the verge of tears, my heart already aching.

"There are things that need not be said. I thought you knew the reason why I did it." Once again no lies. "I'm sorry I assumed. But now that you know the truth, please distance yourself from me. I can tell that when you're with me, you don't seem alert enough."

My ears twitched from that sentence and anger started welling up; the teary feeling dissipating. "Huh? Not alert enough? What are you talking about?" I feigned ignorance. "Please, I'm way more alert when I'm with you. You don't realize how I actually look when I'm not with you and you don't know how much difference there is when I'm with you and when I'm not." I could hear her gasps at my sudden change of temper.

"Ah… Sorry… I really don't know much about you after all." Her words were filled with sadness and it ached my heart even further.

'_Why is she speaking this way? What made her lose confidence this easily when I'm with her? Why does she apologize when it's obvious my fault, not hers? Why is she… so kind and understanding to the point which even I don't understand? Why? Why? Why?'_

The gastric juices in my stomach were threatening to make me fall to the ground at any moment. My stomach was churning. So badly. I felt like vomiting out the acids inside out. My head was starting to spin too. The uneasiness in me was spreading throughout my body to the max. Nothing was going well at all. Nothing.

Then, I blacked out.

"Nanoha!" was the last word I heard.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"Shamal-sensei! Shamal-sensei!" I shouted with all my might as I carried Nanoha on my back and ran around the infirmary area calling out for Shamal-sensei.

"Fate? What are you doing here?" Shamal-sensei was finally in sight though her eyes seemed really wide in shock. Ah. No-no. That's not it. There's no time to be thinking about other stuff.

"Shamal-sensei! Nanoha fainted all of a sudden and she seems to be having a fever!" I reported as I walked towards the sliding door of the infirmary, ready to enter any time.

"Calm down, let me take a look a here, alright?" Shamal-sensei unlocked the infirmary and I rushed in the moment the door slid open, running to the nearest bed to lay Nanoha comfortably on. "Could you move a little more to the back? She'll need more space for air." I nodded and heeded her instructions.

I watched as she took her stethoscope and examined Nanoha. "How is she?" I asked eagerly wanting to hear a reply.

"Relax," she smiled. "She's just having anemia."

"Eh?" I blinked my eyes rapidly at her answer.

'_So basically everything is my fault? Because I avoided her, she didn't have any appetite to even drink blood?'_ I sighed in relief just knowing the answer to her problem.

"Fate?"

"Ah- sorry. Did you say something sensei?"

"Not really. Just be sure to remind her that she needs constant blood supply because she's a vampire. Though it's obvious." Shamal-sensei gave an awkward smile.

I nodded. "Er… So can I stay with her till she wakes up?" I seem to be asking a really silly question. It wasn't alright. I needed to attend classes and she'll be fine with Shamal-sensei around. _I must be love-sick or something. Nah. I think I'm just guilty._ I shook my head repeatedly.

"Of course its fine." Her reply once again gave me a really big shock and I was dumbfounded.

"… Fine?" I tried to confirm her reply.

"Yes, fine. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you the moment she wakes up too." She teased me.

_Well it's not that I didn't like her teases but she just knows too much sometimes._ I sighed.

"Hm?" she caught my sigh and gave me a questioning look.

"N-nothing. I'll be by her side!" I immediately turned away and went to take a chair before sitting down beside Nanoha. I clasped her right hand tightly in mine, silently apologizing for my wrongs. _I'm sorry that I'm really insensitive towards you. I promise that I'll get to know you better and not make such mistakes ever again._

* * *

**A/N: Count down, 3 more chapters I guess? **

**Rest assure, the next 3 chapters will be longer and they have to be or else I won't be able to finish this season of the series. Hahaha. However, the next chapter will be a long wait! Don't worry! More special chapters will come up while you wait!**


	15. Fate 13

**A/N: The one week holiday is ending… sadly… I'll be posting chapters only when I'm free and I'll rarely be, of course, since it's an important year for me. *Sigh* Just look forward to the chapters and have a long wait…**

**Edit: Uh... Lol... I wonder how did all of you manage to read this chapter when there isn't any dividers?! So terribly sorry! My apologies!****  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Nanoha's POV**

Uhh… where is this? It's dark and… cold… colder than ever…. Even though I'm already cold like a corpse….

…

Fate-chan…?

…

No answer?

Ahh…. So she hates me now?

Am I all alone… again? Just like four years ago?

Please, stop… don't leave me again… Fate-chan…

"-ha… -noha…. Nanoha…"

Huh? It's blur and… I don't see colors?

"Fate…-chan?"

"Nanoha!"

Huh? Ouch…. My head hurts….

"Nanoha? What's wrong?"

"Fate, could you please move a little?"

Huh? Shamal-sensei?

"Ahh… yes…"

Where am i?

The infirmary?

I guess so, it smells like it. But why can't I see any colors? My vision's strange. Everything is black and white and… distorted…

Am I going blind?

Why?

Ahh…. I don't care anymore…

…. I feel sleepy…. Again….

* * *

**Fate's POV**

'_Hahaha. I've finally found you, Nanoha, Fate.'_

What? Alicia's voice? Where?! Where is she?!

'_You don't have to look for me. I'm not physically here. You won't be able to find me.'_

_You… Alicia… Why? Why are you here?_

'_Shut up. You stole her from me. You little brat.'_

_What are you talking about? Stop dreaming. You were the one who left her!_

'_Oh yes. I did. But you did too. You hypocrite.'_

_So what if I am? At least I didn't fall to the evil side! Wake up already! _

'_Shut up. You don't know anything. You chose to look away. You chose to run away from reality.'_

_Run? No. You are the one who's running away now. You can't accept the truth so you're trying to torture yourself. Please, forget all about that and come back to us._

'_I told you to shut up! Shut up already! Your voice irritates me. Your presence, your existence, the happiness your feeling, everything! I hate it. It annoys me! It drives me crazy!'_

…_.I won't give her up to you… no matter what. Even if we have to end up having a sibling's fight for death. You will never snatch her away from me. _

'_There. There you go again. Talking and acting like she's all yours! What right do you have! Tell me! She chose to be with me instead of you but you took advantage of that incident to take her away from me!'_

_Rubbish! I've had enough. If you aren't here. Then I'll get to you. You better wash your neck and wait!_

"Fate?"

"Shamal-sensei, sorry. I have some urgent business, could you apologize to Nanoha when she wakes up later?"

"Sure. But come back safe."

"Yes, I know. Thank you."

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

"Ugh… Damn it…" a certain blonde sat by the park that was once her favorite play spot. Now? Possibly she still considers it her favorite. After all, she spent most of her childhood her with her first though unrequited love. "… That girl is going to get it. She told me that this transformation won't cause me any trouble!" the blonde smashed her fist against the wall under her seat, venting her anger on the poor brick.

"Now, who is going to get it?" a voice interrupted her one man talk. "I did say that it won't cause you any trouble but I didn't say it won't cause you any pain."

"Seikou, why are you here?" the blonde shifted her gaze to the dark brunette behind her.

The mysterious brunette took a few steps until she was in front of the blonde and folded her arms, "Hey, hey. You were missing for a few days. I came to look for you, so can't you be a little grateful?"

Oh, how wonderful, this brunette sure knows how to add oil to the raging flames. How sarcastic can she be?

"… Stop it with that few sentences. I've always gone missing on my own but what does that have to do with you? Respect my privacy and don't get too cocky." The blonde's anger had risen even further. What's the percentage of her anger now I wonder?

"Oh-hoho. No, no. You can't be forgetting the most important thing. The final battle between you and your hateful sister will be coming soon. There's lots of preparation to be done." The brunette pointed out, her finger pointing at the blonde in front of her.

The blonde gave her a side glare before wincing at the pain she was suffering from at the very moment. She was clutching tightly onto her chest, her eyes almost blood shot.

"Enough. I know what I'm supposed to do. You don't need to be reminding me. I'll go back sooner or later, just return without me." The blonde was panting heavily, struggling to speak in full sentences without any pauses.

"Fine," the brunette slowly backed away, walking backwards and heading towards the exit of the park. "Enjoy your stay here. You won't be coming back here to enjoy the next trip here."

The brunette's figure faded away over time and now, the blonde was finally alone.

"There's no turning back now." The blonde gave herself a weak smile. "I won't be giving you any mercy, Nanoha." The blonde's eyes filled with determination. "You rejected me despite all my efforts and chose to be with that hypocrite. I'll make you regret it for life."

* * *

"Hmph… Don't be acting so high and mighty, Alicia." Seikou was just a few kilometers away from their hideout. "Without me, you wouldn't have gained such powers." She gave herself a smirk.

"Seikou, you're late." A low voice of a man could be heard behind the brunette.

"Yuuno," Seikou did a 360 degrees turn and showed her a disgusted face. "If you've been here a long time ago, then couldn't you have called out to me earlier?"

The short-haired blonde ignored her words and turned his face towards the ocean that was just beyond them. "How's Alicia?" his voice full of arrogance.

"She's doing just fine."

"Right."

"That's all I've to say, if you have nothing more to say, I'll be leaving this instant." The dark brunette was really impatient, so could wait no longer to leave the arrogant blonde standing right beside her at this moment of time. Her fists were clenched tightly, her nails digging deep into her palms. Her gaze now directed to the gravel ground; to avoid any eye contact with the blonde she found disgusting.

"Oh, yea. You may leave if you really want to, I shall enjoy the scenery here a little longer. My plans have already succeeded and there's no stopping me." The blonde's hands were stretched out towards the ocean in an attempt to be dramatic. "I'll be taking the brunette for myself when those two annoying twins are gone."

'_What a scheming guy.'_

* * *

'So I guess I was right, that suspicious stalker, it's her alright.'

"What should I do? If she's near us, she's definitely planning to do something to Nanoha. I've got to stay alert and not let my guard down!" a determined look glowed in the deep red eyes of the younger twin currently standing up at the rooftop. She had skipped class just to think of a plan to get Alicia out and try persuading her to stop but in the end, she decided that she should use some force instead to get the elder twin to wake up and face the reality."

"Fate, you should rest for a bit. Nanoha's depending on you."

"Shamal-sensei, how did you know I was up here?"

"Easy, there's no other place in this school quieter than the rooftop. This place is best for relaxing one's mind and soul." The school nurse stood beside the blonde, her hands on the metal railings, supporting her weight.

The blonde who's attention was at the school's nurse now switched to the incredible scenery of the town. "Hmm..." the blonde hummed a reply.

The school nurse gave a little chuckle, "Oh you, did you really think that your emotions didn't show? I knew that you were worried about something since you were looking so dazed when I was explaining to you about Nanoha's condition just now. You're too obvious." This made the blonde blush and hurried to cover her face by placing her head on her arms that were rested on the metal railings.

"Mou~~" she feigned a little pout.

"But you seem to be incredibly good in putting up an act when you're around Nanoha. Now she's insecure isn't she? Try to be good to her for once."

"I can't. This situation doesn't call for me to do so." The blonde raised her head, her eyes now staring into blank space. "Once this is over, I promise I'll treat her better."

Shamal gave the younger twin a pat on her shoulders. "Alright, I won't force you. Just remember that that girl's really sensitive since you've left her once before. She's just afraid the same might happen again." The blonde nodded in consent. "Okay so… I'll be leaving. Remember to fetch her from the infirmary after school ends."Shamal reminded Fate before leaving the rooftop for the infirmary to check on Nanoha; currently left to her assistant while she was away.

* * *

"Haa…" Fate sighed a last time before she took a deep breath and got ready to fetch Nanoha and return home together. "Nanoha…"

After a few minutes walk to the infirmary, she entered the infirmary and saw the brunette was already up and ready to leave.

"Fate-chan." Nanoha turned to the blonde who was now beside her and gave her a weak smile. Her body still seems weak as her face looked paler than usual. "I'm fine." The brunette tried to reassure the blonde whose eyes were filled with concern despite her facial expression remaining all calm and cool. "Let's go." The brunette prompted as her cold and icy hands went for the blonde's warm hands.

"Yes, I'll take your bag for you." The blonde's face showed a really intimate expression for a second before returning to the same old calm and cool face that masked over her real true expressions. She took the bag that was placed on the bed and took the brunette's hands gently, helping her up from the bed and planning to support her all the way home too. "You pushed yourself too much; you need to take care of yourself. Remember to take a blood pack when you return home. If it's not enough, you can have mine for today." The blonde rambled on and on without taking a single glance at the brunette that was using most of her strength to concentrate on walking. However, her feelings did reach the brunette as the brunette chuckled at the amount of concern she was showered by the blonde and found it amusing as she only received it when she was feeling sick like this.

"Thank you, Fate-chan." She was hoping that she would receive this amount of kindness and care in the future too despite knowing that she might need to wait a long time before that could happen. The current situation is not really suitable for them to be having an intimate time with each other and ignoring the trouble they would be getting into again soon.

When they reached home, Fate helped the brunette to the room and helped her out of her clothes before cleaning her up and changing her into her pajamas. "There. Now be a good girl and have some blood." The blonde offered the brunette a blood pack, her eyebrows motioning her to drink up.

"Fate-chan… Can… I-" before she could even finish the blonde had interrupted her.

"Shh… I know what you want, close your eyes for a little?" the blonde shushed the brunette with her finger to the brunette's lips. The brunette nodded in consent and did as she was asked to, waiting patiently for something to happen. And that something happened. The brunette felt something warmth at her lips. The warmth was intruding her mouth. Now something even warmer filled her mouth and she recognized it immediately. Blood. Yes, it was blood indeed but how? She didn't even sink her fangs into her beloved's neck. Then what's left was only… oh… yes… her lips… the same sensation from before the brunette remembered it finally.

When the brunette had opened her eyes, she realized that she was being pinned to the bed, her arms on either side of her head with Fate's hands cuffing them to the bed, quite tightly. The blonde's face was near to hers. Well of course. "Mmm…" the brunette tried escaping but failed.

The blonde released her lips for a second to speak, "Just stay still and let me feed you with my mouth. I'll only be giving you special treatment for today." The blonde's facial expression was now softer than before; her eyes were glowing with concern and care. "Be a good girl and accept my kindness."

The brunette nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for the blonde's 'special treatment' to come once again.

Just like that, the brunette had fallen asleep after the intimate moment with her lover.

"Good night, Nanoha." The blonde gave her beloved a kiss on her forehead, her right hand stroking the brunette's tresses while the other brushing off some stray hair that was on the brunette's face. The loving look in her eyes never fading and she slowly shifted until she was lying beside her lover. "All this must come to an end soon." She stated.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

'Strange, I feel much better today.' I thought to myself as I shifted into a sitting position on the bed. 'Where's Fate? Today's a weekend so she can't be anywhere other than home.' I felt that it was stranger than usual. I couldn't remember what happened the day before at all. No… Maybe not really…it's hazy… just too hazy…

"Nanoha," I turned to the owner of the voice and somehow my body suddenly felt all hot. 'What the- This feeling, it's my blood craving hers. Why? Could it be… yesterday…'

"Fate-chan…"

"Hm? What's wrong? You look fine to me today?" that was more of a question than an observation.

"… Nothing…" I tried brushing off the feeling that was bugging me. It's strange that I feel this way. I wouldn't react this way unless I drink too much of her blood. But I have no memory of what happened yesterday. And even if I were to ask Fate… I don't think she'll really answer me honestly. Especially if it concerns something really embarrassing. *Sigh* What do I do?

"Momoko-san said she'll be back early today so as to make sure we're safe for the day."Fate tried changing the topic to cheer me up.

"Oh…" somehow I couldn't feign to be happy and up in spirits today. Indeed, this has something to do with yesterday.

Just when I was about to open my mouth and ask her… I remembered everything.

My face's probably tomato red now! Oh no!

"Nanoha? I'll go prepare breakfast for you, be down in 10 minutes or so okay?"

"Ahh… yes-yes." I quickly turned away from her and avoided her on the way out of the bathroom. I rushed to the bed and plopped on the bed the second the door was closed behind her.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

"Nanoha's looking fine today but she's acting different somehow?" the blonde whispered to herself as she walked from area to area in the kitchen to get the ingredients ready for preparing breakfast for the both of them.

"Fate," suddenly a voice called out to Fate from behind. "I'm home. Has anything been wrong lately?"

"Ah, Chrono nii-san." The blonde stopped her work and went to greet her brother who plopped himself comfortably on the couch while desperately removing his tie from his neck. "Everything's fine. Thank you for assigning some men from you work to guard us."

"Oh no. Don't worry about a thing. That's a really trivial matter. We're a family remember." The older sibling gave a cool look and cool answer. And that made the blonde laugh at his little 'joke'.

"Chrono nii-san," the brunette had finally calmed down and decided to head down for breakfast when she spotted her older brother. "Welcome home." She greeted.

"Ah yes. Thank you. Mother will be home in a few min-" just before he could finish his sentence, someone interrupted him after a door unlocking sound was heard.

"I'm home!" the owner of the cheerful voice turns out to be their mother, Momoko.

"Ah yes. Welcome home Mother." All three echoed out at the same time, starling the older woman as she gave a shock look for a second before smiling sweetly and walking towards Nanoha and Fate who were standing together. "How are you my daughters?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We're fine. Nothing really happened." They lied together in sync.

"Hmm… I see." The older woman tried to act like she didn't realize that they've lied and tried to change the topic, "Let's get breakfast shall we? I'll specially prepare something for you kids today."

"Mother, I'll help out." Fate offered.

And so the blonde and the older woman headed off to the kitchen and made breakfast together.

After everything was laid out neatly on the table, everyone echoed, "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

**A/N: 2 more chapters to go? You must be wondering why there isn't any action scenes I guess. And well the action actually starts only in the next chapter? Hehe. After all, I need to explain some things before I could proceed to the action scenes right?**

**Oh! And realized the new characters that have just joined in the storyline? Look forward to their appearance the next time too!**


	16. Fate side story 2

**AhenS **– Ohwhoawhoawhoa! You sure are harsh! But well, I would like to challenge to meet your ideals. If I can't do it, I guess I can't call myself a writer yet! You're honest and I like it! But I do have to say that I agree with you a little. However, my aim of this story is to show the dark side of MSLN, sorry if it doesn't interest you much. *Winks*

Okay so, for the other readers, enjoy the side story once again.

This is a little something for you guys though I'm suppose to be studying. *Laughs* (Somehow I had this urge to write something though it maybe nonsense?)

* * *

**Chapter 13.5 - Just another day off**

**Third Person's POV**

"Fate-chan~~~"

"Yes?"

"… Err…"

"Yes?"

"…."

"What's wrong, Nanoha?" Fate stepped up to the Nanoha with a concerned look; her scarlet eyes staring directly into sapphire eyes.

"… You… see…" Nanoha continued to stutter as she fiddled with her fingers behind her back. Her face was getting redder by the second as she tried to find the courage to ask Fate for a favour.

Fate who realized her discomfort placed her hands on Nanoha's hip and pulled her close enough that their forehead could touch while she faked a pout, "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't be able to help you, right?" With this sentence, Nanoha got a shot in her heart and almost fainted from the words that somehow or other managed to enchant her.

"… Fate-chan… C-can I…. GET A TEDDY BEAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT?" Nanoha shouted with all her might at the last part of her sentence and only realized seconds later that Fate was flinching quite badly due to her sudden "attack". "Ahh! S-sorry! I didn't mean to shout, are you okay Fate-chan?" Nanoha bent down to take a look at Fate's face that was currently facing the floor. She popped her head under Fate's and saw that Fate was giggling. She questioned herself for a moment before she saw Fate bursting out laughing. "W-wha?"

"N-no. It's nothing." The blonde held her stomach with one hand and the other was used to stand up. Nanoha followed suit but with a pout on her face. "You're… too cute to resist after all." Fate had said it quite bluntly as she reached for Nanoha's hand immediately after she stood up, pulling her towards herself and embraced her tightly.

"S-so… is that a yes? Or a no?" Nanoha asked as she blushed while looking right into Fate's eyes.

The blonde started running her fingers through the brunette's tresses as open her mouth to speak, "Anything for you, my princess." And once again, Nanoha was shot in the heart.

* * *

And so, Nanoha got a teddy bear as a present for her birthday.

On her birthday after the celebration in their room,

"Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I think the teddy bear isn't as soft as you after all, so could I use you as my pillow?" the way Nanoha had pleaded with her puppy eyes was irresistible for the blonde and she couldn't help but give her a pat on her head before squeezing her tight in her embrace. "W-whoa!"

"Shh…. Just relax and let me wrap you in my arms." The blonde voice was so alluring that Nanoha's cheeks couldn't help but turn redder in colour. The blonde was indeed too sweet to her that she didn't know how to approach her and would always act like as if she was strong but actually deep down, she needed Fate with her anywhere, anytime.

And like wise, the blonde couldn't live without Nanoha. To her, the brunette is her support, her life, her everything.

Just one lesson and they realized that their love for each other is limitless.

It would never end.

And of course, it's funny how they always find the reasons to strengthen their bonds the strange way.

Especially this event; Nanoha said she wanted a teddy bear but in the end, she threw it aside and ended up being a lovey-dovey with Fate.

And that's how NanoFate goes.

No matter where or when or how they may act or what their personalities are, they are suited for each other just like that and it needs no words.

* * *

**A/N: I know the story this time doesn't really make any sense but well, just enjoy their lovey-dovey moment?**

**It's just to let you guys have something to read for now. I apologize if this story isn't what you expect; I'm still an amateur in writing stories. So…. Well, whatever, just enjoy? *Shrugs shoulders and smiles***

Fate: Nanoha~~~

Nanoha: Fate-chan… you're too clinging…

Fate: EHHhhh?

Nanoha: I'd say I wanted you as my pillow, but why are you hugging me like I'm YOUR pillow!

Fate: I can't?

Nanoha: NO! LET- ME -GO! I should be the one doing this!

Fate: *Snuggles closer and closer*

Nanoha: HEY!


End file.
